UnBroken
by bluejay511
Summary: Sequel to LaRousse vs Petalburgh. It wasn't easy for May to forgive Sabrina after what she had done to her last semester. But in order for her to move on, she must face this problem head on before she loses the guy she couldn't possibly stand losing.
1. Chapter 1

It's been forever and a day. I know but here is my first chapter of the new year. I guess I figured since my birthday is soon, I'd update as a birthday present to myself. I hope I have gotten better at this writing because I have been away for so long. And yes I am still an active member of fanfiction. I read Pokemon stories all the time. And I have watched Fruit Baskets (amazing). Lolz. I've been up to a lot. I'm like tripling up on stuff. I guess it's natural that I am because it is my last year of high school. Imma miss my teachers. Anyways... Here we go!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

**UnBroken**

_Chapter 1: Emotions_

Brendan had just watched _his _May kiss him. That new guy from _LaRousse._ 'She just had to fall for him,' he thought. He couldn't bring his eyes to look away. Brendan watched them until the very moment they pulled apart. Angrily he stomped the opposite way and punched the closest wall. Ignoring the pain in his right hand, he marched his way down the hall faster. He pulled up his sleeves and watched the people pass him by. They were eyeing him but he didn't care.

Brendan eyed Sabrina, in her short black skirt that hugged her thighs and her low halter top, he pulled her arm away from who ever she was talking to. It didn't matter who it was to him. He kissed her hard and she kissed him back just as rough. 'This would certainly get her back,' he thought himself.

She squeezed herself closer to him and he pulled her closer to him. People in the hallways watched them. They whispered among each other. Brendan heard all their little comments and questions. He amazed himself at the complexity of the plan he was creating in his mind as the time passed between breaths, but then mid-kiss he pulled away from her and walked off as if he had never kissed her. She looked in the direction he went and sighed. Everyone was still looking at her.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"Norman! They just pulled into the driveway!" Caroline, May's mother shouted from the couch finishing her last minute snacks for May and her _new _boyfriend. Norman sluggishly walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Don't sit down, you little goose."

"What do you want me to do, Caroline?" Norman sighed.

"Anything but sit down there." Caroline whined as she placed some items in the fridge, "I just cleaned off the table."

"Why are you making a big fuss about _this _guy?" Norman said refusing to move, "You haven't even met this guy."

"Yes, I have."

"How did you meet the guy and I didn't?"

"Norman remember I told you that he came by last week to drop off May's books when she stayed home."

"No I do not recall."

"Well then, Norman, it's your fault for not listening to me when I speak," Caroline half shouted at him as she wiped off the counter. Norman stood apologetically trying to kiss his wife.

"I'm sorry, dear." She didn't let him and all Caroline did was stick her tongue out at him. Norman smirked and poked her sides. Caroline flinched and laughed.

"Norman, stop. You know I'm terribly ticklish." Caroline found it hard to restrain a laugh as he continued tickling her. Caroline flinched inside his arms as Norman chuckled at her vulnerability. "Norman, they'll be coming in soon. _Ha haha._"

"Let me kiss you."

"Ok. Okay. Okay." Norman finally stopped tickling her and she peck him on the lips. "Happy?"

Norman just smirked.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sitting in Drew's car, May tapped her leg and leaned her head against the backrest. She couldn't stay still for a moment. Drew was meeting her parents and all she could think of was all the times she had tries to bring a boy home. Her father practically called her first boyfriend insane in _his face._ Her father had her second boyfriend followed by the police. Her most recent boyfriend was not even allowed in the house with an adult present in the same room. _Brendan. _She knew she did the right thing and she knew it. She hated him for what he did to her but she still missed him. Whether she liked it or not he owned a piece of her. May hoped that she would be able to live again and not remember. She hated how everything started coming back to him.

"A penny for your thoughts."

May just looked at him and smirked, "I'd have to see the penny first."

He just chuckled and reached into his pocket.

"You're not really-"

Drew laughed, "No. Someone's calling me."

"DREW!" May screamed, "You're driving."

"You must be in _deep_ thought," Drew said as he picked up his phone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May half shouted. Drew just pointed out the window and May looked outside her window embarrassed. They were already parked on the street in front of her house.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Drew got out of his car and opened May's door. May took Drew's hand and she smiled when he brought it up to her face to kiss it. He mouthed to her 'Are you okay?' to her. She just nodded her head.

"Yea, mom... I won't," May smiled as he talked to his mother with the slightest bit of annoyance. "Mom!... Love you. I'm here... Bye."

May silently walked to the door with Drew behind her. He squeezed her hand smiling at her noticing her silence. She squeezed back and giggled.

"Are you still nervous about me meeting your dad?"

May paused wondering whether or not to tell him... "How could you tell?" She lied.

Drew shrugged, " I just knew... Plus I'll do fine."

"How could you be so sure?" She looked away from him but he forced her to look at him and she did. She stared into his eyes: half thinking about her father but the other half of her was thinking about herself getting hurt again. She studied each shade of green in his eyes. She forced herself to look harder and she seen it: all of the possibilities, all the endings.

"I just do," She smiled and she felt a sense of relieve as if she had released the lava in a volcano. She didn't understand what she seen in him or even what he said to change her mind. All she knew was that she was terrified but now she felt hopeful. '_I'm letting go_,' she told herself. '_I'm going to love him like I've never been broken._' She looked deeper at him and touched his cheek gently; he was real. She slowly moved closer into his chest and in her mind she begged, '_Just don't hurt me._'

"Are you sure you're okay?" Drew held her with one arm. May pulled away half embarrassed and nodded. She unlocked the door and walked into the house with Drew right behind her.

She took a breath and yelled, "Mom! Dad! We're home." Norman was already standing there with his arms crossed. May half smiled and went to her father to hug him. But her father's eyes never left Drew's face. This did creep Drew out a bit but he forced himself to keep smiling. She looked at her father and noticed his glare.

"Daddy, this is Drew: the guy I was telling you about."

"Hello, sir." Drew held out his hand to shake it. Norman, just looked at it. May cleared her throat as if to tell him to be nice. Her father didn't listen. Drew quickly pulled back his hand.

"Daddy," May begged. Drew never looked away from his glare.

"Go with your mother in the kitchen, May."

She looked at Drew and he smiled. Then she nodded to her dad and went into the kitchen.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Well that was the first chapter. Review and Rate.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you all for your great reviews.

**UnBroken**

_Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents_

Norman looked up and down at Drew while Drew just stood watching him. Norman's eyes scanned the boy: looking at him up and down. Norman's hands were behind his back like an army general giving orders to his troop as he paced in front of Drew. "So you're the one dating my daughter?"

" Yes sir," Drew paused, "At least with your permission I would like to take her out on a real date."

Norman glanced at the boy again and quickly looked away. 'He looked sincere enough.' he thought.

" So how old are you?"

" 17."

" What are your College Plans."

" Major in Pre-Med and/or Study of Bio-Chemical Engineering."

" You want to be a Physician?"

"A Pediatrician, sir."

He looked at the boy surprised. Never had he seen a young boy want to be a pediatrician at such a young age. 'Then again he was young trying to seek my approval,' this made Norman smirk. " Can you even spell pediatrician?"

Norman watched Drew's face turn as he quickly answered," P.E.D.A.T.R.I.C.I.A.N."

'So he thinks he's a smart-ass. Or maybe he's just a geek. He's too handsome to be a geek...' Norman thought in the moments of silence as he watched Drew's eyes locked on him."What are your favorite activities?"

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May was sitting in the kitchen watching her mother finishing touches of her appetizers. Usually she would help her mother, but this time she just watched her mother move around the kitchen with a bounce in each of her steps. If she listened hard enough, she could swear she heard her mother start humming. May sighed, stood and began to pace around the kitchen, "Mother what do you think daddy's talking to Drew about?"

Her mother chuckled remembering the conversation she had overheard after May introduced her first boyfriend to her father. "Everything, my dear."

"I hope he doesn't chase him away."

"How many of your boyfriends has your father chased away?"

"One." May said, "But even then he told everyone that I had a father sent from hell."

"May! That's enough!" Her mother half screamed, "He just cares about your wellbeing."

"That's not what went around school." May murdered under her breath. She sighed and looked out the window in by the sink as she washed her hands again. Her mother chuckled again.

"If you wash your hands anymore, they'll look like prunes."

"Mother, I'm just so nervous!" she half screamed.

"Any louder and the astronauts'll be able to hear you in space." May didn't respond to this comment at all. She just began pacing again and looking out the window. She even tried taking an appetizer while she waited but her mother stopped her.

"Urgh," she shouted and went to the sink.

"May, Don't touch that sink. Your hands are already clean."

"Urgh!" May forced herself to sit in the seat once more. "Where's Max anyways?"

"Why? You aren't using my poor baby as a stressball."

"No, mother. If I needed a stressball, I'd use one."

"You must really like this guy." May just glanced up at her mother whose back was still facing her so it was hard to tell what she was doing. May just sighed and looked back towards the door where Drew was with her father.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"What do you like about my daughter?"

" Can I say everything?" Norman glared at him with an angry look. Drew put his hands in his pocket and looked away from Norman.

"I love the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. They turn a brighter blue whenever she smiles. The way her hair flows down her back even when she does nothing to it. The way looks when she sad, that makes me want to fix any problem she may have, even though you can't fight for her because sometimes she's to stubborn to ask for help, but is willing to help anyone else around her. And the way she gets angry: her forehead tightens her eye slant. It's more of a cross than a slash. Everything about her makes me proud to be her boyfriend.. if I had your permission, sir."

Norman looked at the boy as he gave his speech. He just half smiled. Drew looked at him. "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

Drew couldn't possibly imagine May's father asking this question. He thought for a moment and replied, " … the world may never know."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May sat down again and hit her head against the table. Caroline smiled and shook her head and stood to retrieve a plate of crackers with tomato and cheese topping she had prepared for them.

"Here, have some."

May looked up for a moment and put her head back down. "I couldn't possibly eat now."

"So you've really fallen hard for Drew."

"Uhhh... Mom, it's not that. I just don't want daddy scaring him." She looked up at her mother once more and asked, "What do you think they are talking about out there?" May asked sitting at the table with her head in her arms.

Caroline is sitting next to her daughter and sighed, "It's hard to say," Caroline looked at her.

"You must have an idea about what they're talking about."

"Never really cared to ask. All I know is that, he's your father and whatever happens we cannot tell you who to date. All we can do is make rules based on _who _you date."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Neither do teenagers."

"Ditto."

Norman enters the kitchen and May immediately stands. Caroline turns towards her husband.

"So..."

"So..."

"Daddy... What do you think?"

"Think about what?" Norman took a cracker and Caroline slapped it out of his hand.

"Those are for the kids," Caroline said followed by Norman mocking her.

"Daddy," she plead.

"Alright. Alright." Norman looked his daughter in the eyes, "He's a jock from LaRousse's football team. What do you think I think about him?"

"But he's not just a jock daddy. He's my boyfriend and I really like him daddy. You must think something good about him. Plus aren't you the person who told me to never judge a book by its cover,"

Norman smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead, "I've taught you well, young one."

"Daddy..." she begged once more. She pulled at his arm like a child.

"Norman," Caroline said. "Let the girl a break. She's been mopping around since you sent her to the kitchen."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. He's a decent kid, I guess."

"Decent? Is there anything that would make you actually like any of the guys I date?"

"Hmmm... Maybe if they were nonexistent."

"NORMAN." Caroline scolded.

"Okay. He's actually a good guy." May's eyes lit up. She hugged her father and almost bolted towards the door.

"Wait, May. At least take the hors d'oeuvres."

May ran back to the table and took them. Then she kissed her mother's cheek and ran out.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was Drew looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. She placed the snacks on the coffee table. At the sound on the plate hitting the table, he turned. May smiled and he walked towards her.

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked me a couple of questions and that's it."

"That's it?"

"He didn't threaten you with his eyes or anything."

Drew shrugged. "I went to boot camp so I'm used to it."

"Boot camp?"

"Don't ask," May giggled.

"Well, Whatever you said, he liked you."

"See I told you." Drew sat next to her. "Everyone likes me."

"Don't get too arrogant. He doesn't like you that much." May said reaching for one of the crackers. "Here try one. My mom made it," She quickly stuffed the little cracker in his mouth before he could even utter a word, "I hope you like tomatoes."

"These aren't bad. They're quite good actually."

May smiled and leaned forward to take one for herself, "I knew you'd like them. Everyone loves my mother's cooking." She sat back closer to him. He, in return, put his arm around her shoulders.

"So who's ready for monopoly?" May's father came from behind them.

"Daddy... I was thinking we would watch a movie. Something like The Princess Bride or Sleepless in Seattle."

"Those are chick flicks." Norman went around the couch to sit between the two. May rolled her eyes and moved over to the other end of the couch."What about Rocky or The Terminator?"

"Norman, we can't watch a movie with them, Besides we have to get the pizza," Caroline said pulling her husband away from the two. May smiled at him half embarrassed. Drew just chuckled.

"The pizza place delivers."

"Yea but I placed a pick up order. It'll be ready by the time we get there."

Norman went to his wife and whispered, "We can't leave him with her in this house alone."

"Nonsense. You'll be fine here, won't you?" Caroline said to May.

"Of course, mom. We'll be fine."

"See? Now come on let's go." Caroline pushed Norman out of the door. Caroline locked the door behind them and May sighed.

"Don't mind them. They can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"I like your parents. They're cool."

"Sure... I guess."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Review. Tell me how do you like May's parents. Would you like these parents? I mean I would. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbroken

Chapter 3: How to Save a Life

Brendan sat on his bed with a guitar in his hands looking at the blank white wall tormented by the one he was so eager to cheat on just months ago. He couldn't forget about the way she used to smile or any of the strange things she did but it happened so quickly.

"If it wasn't for that damn Grass-head."

He stroked the strings of his guitar playing the same familiar tone he had once heard on the radio. That song that stuck with him for so long. Maybe those words would bring her back to him or maybe she would just look at him, that would give him a chance. She had avoided him in school or she was with him. _Drew_. The name made Brendan cringe.

He played the same chord and it calmed him once more.

"_I didn't know you played the guitar."_ He remember her say so long ago.

"_It's just something I do in the privacy of my own room. I don't even think that my parents know I own it." _he chuckled. He lied but he still wanted to impress her with his talent. Saying he was a lone guitar player in his room sounded better than the truth of his father forcing him to play an instrument. She didn't think anything of it, she just shrugged.

"_Play me something." _He stroked the same notes he stroke in his memory. These simple notes still impressed her. He loved seeing her impressed by him. The thought of her smile when he started playing this simple tone filled him with happiness. He started playing the same song he played for her that day.

He remembered her giggling at the sound. _"I know that song."_

He didn't expect her to start singing along with his guitar. _"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere alone in the bitterness and I woulda stayed up with you all night if I knew how to save a life." _

He stopped playing. "That's all I knew."

'All I cared to learn,' he thought. He put his guitar back in the corner of his room next to the computer beside the window. He didn't want to go on his computer but he had nothing better to do. He couldn't play his guitar because it reminded him of her. He couldn't sleep because he knew she haunted his dreams. So maybe something or someone on Facebook would change his thoughts. Conveniently Facebook was on his screen when he opened Safari.

_What's on your mind?_

_...May. _He quickly backspaced the name and went to read the statuses.

The first thing he say was a picture of Ash with his girlfriend, the pretty red head he finally asked out, sitting in his lap smiling towards the camera.

_Almost 3 months and still strong. 3. _

45 likes. 30 comments.

The most recent comment: _Bout time :P U 2 were meant 4 each other. 3 3333_

10 likes.

Although he wanted to look at the comments and make his own sassy remarks he remembered that May did the same thing. He scrolled down and was looking at other statuses.

'Don't care. Loser. Don't Care. What? Who gives a damn? Who are you? Depressing lyrics. Some people need a therapist. Facebook is not a therapist,' he thought.

Then he stopped scrolling. A picture of May and Dawn were taken yesterday. It was a surprise seeing them because he was unfriended by May. Dawn must have stayed friends and forgot to tag May or something. He didn't dare question but he did look at them. Both of them were making silly faces. He chuckled and looked through the random pictures of them together. One had them together walking through the mall with shopping bags. Another had them in trying on dresses together. 'Oh right the dance is tomorrow.'

There were many pictures and Brendan went through every one of them. He stopped and smiled at a certain brunette looking towards the camera winking holding up the peace sign. It was his first real smile since the breakup. He starred at her and couldn't help himself. He copied the picture off Facebook and printed it. He left it beside his computer.

"I wish you knew how much it hurt."

He watched his phone ringing as it sat on the computer table. He didn't want anything to do with Sabrina right now. He didn't care about her. Whatever he had wanted in Sabrina wasn't what he wanted.

Then there was a knock on his door. He hid the picture under a book and shouted, "Go Away!"

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry, mom. I just want to be alone."

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll be downstairs if you ever wanted to talk."

He didn't want to talk.

~~~~~bluejay511~~~~~

"Ash, stop it. Ha ha aha." Ash was tickling her. She was kicking and screaming as well as laughing and Ash chuckled amused by her actions.

"Nope. Not until you give me the remote."

"But ha hah ahaaha I'm haahahahaha the haahaha," she tried pulling herself into a ball but Ash didn't let her.

"You're the what?" he tickled her faster forcing her to laugh more uncontrollably.

" The guest."

"Oh really." He tickled her more and more.

"ha. Ha. Hahaa... Okay. Okay. Okay. Just help me up first."

"No give me the remote first."

"No." Ash went to tickle her again but she shouted, "Okay." Misty let out an exhausted laugh and handed him the remote. Ash still chuckled and helped her stand. "Thank you honey," he said mockingly and kissed her cheek. She stuck her tongue out and fell sitting on the couch. Ash sat on top of her turning on the television to a Pokemon battle.

"Get off of me." Just then Pikachu ran into the room and sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika pi?"

"Oh and where were you, Pikachu when I got tickled to death?"

"Pika?"

"Don't play coy with me." Misty hit Ash's back. "Okay this isn't funny, Ash Ketchum. Get off me you weigh a ton."

"Did you hear something Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head.

"Aw come on," Misty sighed and giggled.

"ASH KETCHUM. GET OFF OF HER." His mother called from the kitchen.

"Aww come on, Mom," Ash moved off of Misty, "We were just joking around." Misty stuck his tongue out and so did Ash. Delia stepped into the room, gave Ash a look. He sighed and handed the remote to Misty.

"Thank you." Misty gladly took the remote and changed it to a documentary on water Pokemon.

"Ash, come here please." His mother said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am."

Misty giggled and Ash glared at her. She tried to hold back a stronger laugh. Pikachu jumped unto Misty's lap. Ash walked into the kitchen and watched his mother was in front of the stove watching the covered pots and pans.

"Mom, I just wanted to say, it wasn't my fault-

"Ash-"

"-I just wanted to watch the-"

"Ash."

"-Pokemon battle on television but-"

"ASH KETCHUM." she shouted, "LISTEN TO ME." Ash stood quietly. "Good. I was talking to Brendan's mother. He's been sulking in his room for months and asked if you can talk to him."

"But mom-"

"Ash Ketchum, he's your cousin and you should be thrilled to help. Invite him over for dessert or something."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Go call him."

"But I've already talked to him before."

"Well talk to him again. His mother is really worried about him. The way she's talking he's almost suicidal."

"Fine. I'll call him." Ash walked out the kitchen.

"Now!" Ash's mother called him.

"Yes, mom," he shouted back. Ash sighed and sat next to his girlfriend.

"What happened?" she quietly asked.

He reached in his pockets for his cell phone, "I've gotta call Brendan. He's having a temper tantrum."

"Misty," Ash's mom called from the kitchen, "Can you help me set the table for dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am." She sat Pikachu on the couch next to Ash. She kissed his cheek and Ash winked at her. She giggled and went to the kitchen.

The phone rang and rang and rang and rang. Then went to voicemail. Ash sighed and called again. It rang and rang and rang and rang. He still didn't pick up.

Ash sigh, '_One more time and I'll be satisfied.'_

He dialed the phone and it rang and rang and -

"What do you want with my life?"

"Go downstairs to your mom and pretend you are okay."

"Who the hell are you to be telling me what to do?!"

Ash sighed and went upstairs to his room to talk. "Your mom is worried about you."

"I don't have to listen to this!"

"It's been almost three months and you're still acting depressed."

"Shut the hell up, you son of a-"

"Forget about her and move on. You don't deserve her."

"You don't know what happened."

"I do know what you did to her and how many girls you cheated on her with. I know that she cried when she found you making out with Sabrina in the closet. I know that she's happy with Drew and you don't want her with anyone but you. I know that you think you love her. I know that she almost loved you. And I know that she wishes she had never meet you. Is there anything I am missing?"

"... I wasn't kissing her in the closet. It was the boiler room. Plus he's from LaRousse!"

"Does that make a difference? Will that change the fact that you hurt her? No it won't. If you truly loved her, you would want what's best for her even if it means you're not in the picture?"

"What do you know?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I have a girlfriend and you don't. And I don't plan on loosing her. I'll do everything in my power to make her happy and she'll never hate me like May probably hates you," Ash says confidently. Brendan was silent.

"She doesn't... hate me... does she?"

"What do you think Brendan?" Brendan was silent. Ash sighed, 'Maybe I was a little too hard on him,' Ash thought. "Look, Brendan, my mom wants you to come over for dessert or something. Misty's here too so come on over."

"I don't want to intrude, lil cuz."

"Mom invited you not me. You know she might just force you over here even if you don't wanna come."

Brendan chuckled. "Okay. Okay. I'll be over soon. It'll give me a chance to pass by May's house. Bye."

"Wait, Brendan-" The phone hung up. Ash sighed. "He better not start something he shouldn't." As chuckled and thought, 'Knowing Brendan, he just might.'

…...

I know it's been a long time. Hope it won't stop you from reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. This is bluejay511. Back from my hiatus. If you didn't see the other update, I just purchased the Dragon software and I am updating again. This will be my 2nd update. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the people still here, the people who left came in my hiatus, and even the who reviewed once and may never review again. It is because of you all, but I have decided to continue all my stories until I complete them all. This may take a while, but I'm going to make it work. I don't own Pokémon. I never have and never will. So I will keep updating, if you will keep reviewing.

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

UnBroken

Chapter 4: Cry

May Maple waved to her parents one last time before slamming the door shut.

"Yes!" She cheered ecstatically happy to finally be alone without her father's constant pestering. "They're finally gone."

Drew chuckled watching her, with his arms crossed and back against the couch. She turned her head and smirked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

She walked towards him with a cunning little smile plastered upon her face. He stayed in his place leaning against couch, as she stepped in front of him and poked him.

"Tell me, Mr. LaRousse, what, per se, were you laughing at?" They both smiled and she leaned up preparing to kiss him but then the doorbell stopped them from doing so. May let out and irritated sigh and stomped towards the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door.

"Hello," she said that she was opening the door. Upon seeing who it was, she slammed the door shut. This action surprised Drew, making him flinch.

"Who was that?"

May's heart raced as her eyes grew wide with anger and frustration. The doorbell continued to ring over and over and over irritating May even more. Drew just watched confused.

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

Ash got up from the kitchen table to open the front door that had just rang. Opening the door, Brendan smirked and entered the house without a single said to Ash.

"Hello to you too, Brendan."

With his back still facing Ash, Brendan waved his hand, as if to say hello. Ash huffed and shut the door. He followed Brendan into the kitchen to see him saying hello to Ash's mother and to Misty. Misty and Delia turned from washing dishes to see Brendan smiling at them. Delighted to see him, Delia stopped drying dishes and hugged the boy, "Brendan!"

"Hello, Aunt Delia."

"Are you feeling any better? Did you talk to your mother? She seemed so worried."

"Yes, I told her I was fine. Just having a bad day."

Misty smiled at the action and look towards Ash standing in the doorway noticing the frown on his face.

Misty mouthed towards him, 'Are you okay?'

Ash just shook his head. He, then, mouthed to her, 'I'll be okay.'

"Did you eat something," Delia asked.

Ash rolled his eyes. His mom was always trying to feed everyone that walked into the house, whether or not Ash was friends with them and not. Of course it was a kind gesture, but it angered Ash very much especially at times like this.

"No I didn't. I wasn't too hungry."

"Nonsense," Misty giggles at the Delia's response. "Sit down. I'll fix you a plate."

"Please, I couldn't. I just came to say hello and to make sure you weren't worrying too much about me." Before he could finish the sentence, Delia had already pulled out a chair waiting for him to sit. Brendan sighed, knowing that there was no way his aunt would let him leave without a full stomach. So he did as all obedient nephews would do, he took the seat.

"Misty," Delia said aloud. "Would you be a dear and to get Brendan a plate?"

"Yes, ma'am." While taking a plate from the cabinet above her, Delia rummaged through the nearby refrigerator taking out food from earlier that night.

"Oh, Misty, What time are your parents expecting you home?" She asks while placing bowls of food in front of Brendan. "Help yourself, dear," she whispered to him. She didn't have to ask twice. He was already digging in to the food served earlier.

Looking at her phone, Misty responded. "In a little under an hour."

"Good," Delia said. "Then you'll be able to sit with us and have some cake."

Misty smiled, "Of course."

"Ash, be a dear and take the cake out of the fridge in the garage please."

"I got it," he ran out the kitchen. Misty chuckled as his quickened pace. Delia turned to see Brendan already eating the food in front of him.

"Oh, Brendan, Isn't it cold?"

"No, it' 'til warm," he said between bites. He swallowed and said, "You know, Aunt Delia, have you ever thought of opening your own restaurant?"

Delia sat beside him laughing, "You wouldn't be the first to say that."

He took another bite. "Then why don't you listen to all of them?"

"Oh, Misty, take a seat. No need to stand there looking like a lost puppy. Come on, sit down next to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Misty. Please call me Delia."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it."

"Well, whatever makes you comfortable." Delia said, "So, Brendan, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Delia. Just going through a rough breakup."

"Oh, you poor dear. What happened?"

Brendan took a big bite of his food to find a suitable excuse. Of course, he couldn't say what the true reason for the breakup, being that he was talking to his aunt. Misty looked at him waiting for the excuse he would conjure up. She knew the truth, or what she heard from the rumors and from May herself.

"It's kind of personal, but for lack of a better term, she found someone… else."

"How tragic! She doesn't know what she's missing." Delia said obviously unaware of the situation at hand, "You're a good, well-mannered young man. If she can't see it, it's her loss. There are many fish in the sea, I always say."

Brendan took one last gulp of his food and let his fork play around with the food left on his plate contemplating. 'Maybe if she knew the truth, she'd know I'm not as great as she thinks me to be. Maybe I never deserved May in the first place.'

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

_"May, please. Open up. I'm sorry," said the voice outside the door. Drew, confused, goes to may to see if she is all right. He touches her shoulder and she flinched away from him, and heavy breaths overtakes her._

_"May, is that–"_

_"Maybe if I ignore her, then she will go away," she said to herself, with her back against the door._

_"Maybe she needs help," Drew says, kneeling trying to get May to look back into his eyes._

_May glares at him, looking as if she could punch him into next week. She screamed as she said, "Why would I care? After all she did to me, I could care less if a bear was chasing her with a chainsaw."_

_"Now, you don't mean that, do you?" Drew asked._

_"Oh, yes! I mean every word."_

_"The girl I know, would help anyone who needs it, even if it was her worst enemy." Drew stood and said and I definitely matter._

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because I know you care."_

_May rolled her eyes and sighed at the boy, as she turned to open the door. When she did, Sabrina, the girl she would have been glad to never in her life see again, was sitting with her back to the door in fetal position crying. May wanted to kick the girl so that her head hit the concrete bleeding, but instead she took a deep breath and brought Sabrina into the house._

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

_So please review, even though I may not deserve it. (T_T) Hope you enjoy my update after the longest time. And happy new year to all and to all the night. I'm my New Year's resolution: is to begin updating regularly even if it is only once a month. If there are any mistakes, I sincerely apologize._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm updating Unbroken again. ^_^ This is fun actually updating again. I don't remember it being this fun to update. lolz. Plus on top of that, people are actually reading what I'm writing and actually liking it. It's an amazing feeling and I want to thank everyone for inspiring me to keep writing. Hope this lives up to your expectations. Please review whether you love it, like it or hate it.

…bluejay511…

**UnBroken**

**Chapter 5: Same Script, Different Cast**

There she was. May handed her a box of tissues. Sabrina gratefully took the box and blew her nose with the piece she pulled out. It was obvious that May was still angry. May hadn't completely gotten over how Sabrina completely ruined her life. Yet somehow, Drew had convinced her to let Sabrina in. Sometimes she hated the things he made her do, but they always seem like the right thing to do like testing Brendan.

"Do you want something to drink?" May asked slightly irritated, "We have water, apple juice, ginger ale. Which would you like?"

"Nothing, thank you."

"You want something to eat? My mom just made some appetizers. Plus I bet I can find something in the fridge."

"No, that's not what I came for," Sabrina sniffled.

"Then what did you come here for?!" May screamed. Drew gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the nearby kitchen.

"What's wrong with you, May?" Drew whispered, "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"What you mean all of a sudden? This is Sabrina! You remember, the one who ruined my life," She whispered angrily. "Right now, she's probably my worst enemy."

"I think you need to just breathe."

"Breathe?!"

"Yes, BREATHE!"

"I don't need to breathe. I need to get a chainsaw or better yet, I need my Blaziken. And while I'm at it, I'll burn you for even convincing me to let her in," she grumbled.

Sabrina couldn't hear a word they were saying. So she crept up into the kitchen and they were arguing. This was not what she wanted. She crossed her hands over her stomach nervously, as she twists her fingers. "Maybe, I should just leave. I probably shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"You shouldn't have." May quickly responded even after being startled for a few moments. Sabrina nodded and walked away. When the door closed, Drew looked to May who was obviously still angry.

"May, I know you don't mean that."

"Well, maybe you don't know me at all." May crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Well," Drew responded in the same way she did. "I just thought that the same girl that I sat with me in that tree, the first time I came to Petalburgh, would do whatever she could to help somebody."

"Well that was different."

He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear from behind, "How so? We were 'enemies'. Yet you still talk to me. I was wrong about you, and maybe you were wrong about her to."

He walked away, leaving May in the kitchen. May sighed and released a scream. He was right. So, she turned on her heels and went to follow Sabrina. She opened the front door and seen that Sabrina hadn't even left the driveway yet. She was at the end of the driveway about to cross the street.

"Sabrina!" She called. Sabrina turned her head, "Why don't you stay for dinner? My parents should be coming home soon with pizza."

"I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Come on, Sabrina. We could talk until they get back." Sabrina nodded. She walked back inside and May shut the door. Sabrina was looking at floor still crying. May brought her to the couch and sat patting Sabrina's back.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

At the Ketchum residence, Ash was sitting with Misty outside on the swinging bench near his mother's garden waiting for Misty's father. The sun was beginning to set and the atmosphere was becoming more and more romantic by the moment. Brendan watched from the kitchen window as Ash put his hand around Misty in a very obvious but discreet way. Basically the same way you'd see any coming-of-age film. He pretended to stretch and his arm wrapped around Misty's neck. Brendan could tell that Misty made a snarky comment, but still leaned closer to snuggle into his arms. Brendan chuckled lightly and shook his head when turning to see Mrs. Ketchum.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" she stated peaking out the window at them like Brendan was previously doing.

"Yea. I guess." Brendan looked to his aunt and said, "You really think I'm a good guy, Aunt Delia."

"What? Of course, I do. Brendan, where is this coming form?"

"I don't know. It's just..." he peaked out the window again watching Ash lean in to kiss Misty. He turned his head away from the two causing Delia to look there as well. Brendan quickly sat at the kitchen table. She smiled at her son and his girlfriend being affectionate towards each other. Then she looked again to Brendan.

"You miss her, don't you."

Brendan ran his hands through his hair, leaned back on his chair, looking up in desperation. Delia put a hand on his back and gently rubbed it before sitting across from her nephew. "Yea, I do. I've done some stupid stuff. She'll never forgive me."

"Have you tried talking to her? If she knew how sorry-"

"It's more complicated than that." Brendan paused. He would have never thought he would be sharing this with his aunt. But he almost felt as if he had to clear things up. He wasn't a good person and Ash confirmed this. He was so close to telling her everything, but this scared him. He didn't like the thought of Delia scolding him for his mistakes. He was already sorry enough. So instead he said, "She's in another relationship."

"Is she a slut?"

"Aunt Delia!" he shouted, "She's an amazing person: beautiful, charming, intelligent. Everything I ever wanted in a girl, you know. I was stupid to have let her go."

Delia smirked as if it was all in her plan to get him angry. He didn't understand it, "Well then. All is fair in love and war."

"So you want me to break up a happy relationship?" Brendan questioned almost angrily, but also wondering if it was really alright.

"So she's happy with someone else." Delia added.

"Of course. Anybody with her wants to make her happy. She was happy with me when we were dating. To tell you the truth, since she's been _with him, _I haven't seen her this happy before."

"Do you love her?"

Brendan looked away from Delia. He hadn't thought about it before. He's definitely said it before, more than once. This thing called love, if this was it, he hated it. He remember her tears. He remembered her kiss him. Heck he remembered Drew kissing her. He remembered her smile. He remembered her cheering just for him. He loved it all, if only Drew hadn't gotten in between them. This was wonderful, yet dreadful feeling in his stomach when he thought of her. Delia noticed his contemplation and reached for his hand. It was only until then that he looked to his aunt. She looked at him seriously and stated this piece of advice. "Well, maybe it's better to love her from a distance. Don't you want to see her happy?"

"Of course, but I want to be the one to make her happy."

"Have you been listening to yourself as of late?" Brendan looked at her with a questionable look.

"You've said 'I' quite a bit. Maybe it's time to ask yourself, how this has effected her. What ever happened between to you two: think about how she must have felt. Think about how she feels now with someone else. Compare the two, but think about her and her happiness. Then one day, maybe you'll get another chance or maybe you'll find someone you'll want to treat better than you've treated her. Love is a wonderful thing, but it's a give and take: Giving someone time and respect and hoping she is willing to give you the same."

"What if she won't?"

"I have a feeling that the way you feel now is the way that she felt at one point. That's probably the reason she broke up with you."

"Karma is a bitch." He looked up to his aunt and apologized for the language. Delia just smiled lightly understanding his grief.

"If it wasn't for Karma, we'd probably never have sympathy for anyone. It's like a double take. You think you're playing one role and in a moment's time, you are playing someone else's. I makes you think. Doesn't it?"

"But what do I do? Am I supposed to sit and watch them have a great time together?"

"That's the best way to prove that you truly love someone. Wanting the best for them despite how it may effect you. Don't ya think?"

Brendan shrugged. "I guess so." He knew his aunt was right but he didn't want to believe it just yet. '_All is fair in love and war,_' he thought and gently smiled.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina was still crying and May was there waiting, still rubbing her back. Drew stood in front of them proud of his girlfriend. May noticed his smile and stuck out her tongue a little. Drew chuckled and sat on the couch nearby. While May rubbed Sabrina's back, she and Drew were looking back at each other making faces: entertaining themselves and flirting. Sabrina looked up and noticed this. She didn't mean to barge in on one of their dates. This made her feel even worse than she was already feeling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

"No, I'm glad you came here and didn't choose to harm or kill yourself."

Drew glared at her and May looked back with a 'what' expression. Sabrina chuckles, "I've done far worse than that."

"I'm sure you didn't do anything that bad. Nothing that isn't fixable or curable," May silently added. Sabrina just hugged herself tighter and cried a little louder. May hugged her and Sabrina trembled looking up to Drew who was now standing in front of them. He smiled trying to bring about a comforting aura.

"Are you ready to tell me what is making you so upset?" May finally said.

Sabrina tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth about anything. She just cried repeating something that sounded a lot like 'I'm sorry'. May couldn't completely comprehend her, but didn't dare say anything. She just continued to hug Sabrina and rub her back to coax her talking.

"I'll leave you two alone." Drew said walking towards the kitchen. They heard him sit on the wooden chairs in the kitchen.

"Come on, Sabby. Tell me what's wrong? It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is."

"What is?"

"You were right. You were right about all of it," Sabrina cried.

"Right about what? What did I say?"

"I feel like I am punished for what I did to you. I mean, what goes around comes around, right?"

"Sabrina, you didn't get an STD, did you?"

"Oh God, NO!" She put a hand on heart and took a deep breath. " No. Not that. It's worse, although some would say a blessing."

"You aren't?" May's eyes went wide. Sabrina nodded.

"I am going to be a 17-year-old mother and I'm scared. I can't raise a child and I can't kill it. And I definitely can't tell anybody."

May wanted to scream, 'I told you so,' but May knew this wasn't the time or place to do so. Although her feelings were her feelings, she knew that Sabrina didn't need to hear those words circling in her head.

"What about your parents?" Sabrina quickly shook her head.

"I'd rather jump off a building."

"Well, what happens in a couple months from now when you start to show or when the baby is born? You can't just hide in your room and expect it to go away. Babies don't work like that."

"I know. But I couldn't bear to tell him. It would hurt too much. I had all these expectations from my life, but I definitely wasn't expecting this."

'That's what's happens when you sleep around without a condom or some kinda birth control.' May thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"What if we ask my parents for some advice?"

"But I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Don't worry. I won't tell them. I'll ask them a rhetorical question."

"What about Drew? Your father will immediately think the worst and started to pound Drew."

"He wouldn't do that."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and gave May a glare, "Norman would do anything to protect his little girl."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"You will always be his _little_ girl." Sabrina said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey! Don't get a little temper tantrum with me, sweetie. I don't have to help you, especially after everything you did to me. I still haven't forgotten, but I'm going to help you for the sake of the child inside your belly. It needs you to suck it up and act like an adult for once in your life and not count on somebody or something to come and play quick fix! You've got to start thinking like a mother!"

"But that's the thing, May. I'm not a mother."

"That baby in your stomach will tell you otherwise."

"I'm just a pregnant teen that doesn't know what to do! And yes I get that. I need help. I'm frightened and I can't go back in that house all by myself."

"What about Brendan? Is it his?"

"Of course. Who else's would it be? I'm not as much of the skank as you think I am."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe in another life. I couldn't think of ruining his life like that. I…. love him too much."

"Love?"

"Yeah. And he loves me."

"The same guy I know doesn't want anybody but himself. He's a careless jerk."

"He's not like that anymore. He is sweet and he listens to me. He opened doors for me, he kisses my hand, takes me out to dinner, and when we are together, it feels like we were meant to be. I'd give up everything I once loved to be with him every moment of every day. He means that much to me." May couldn't believe what Sabrina was saying. Couldn't she see the true Brendan, she thought. May knew he was just pretending. Just that afternoon, Brendan came up to her and professed that he wanted May back.

"He's always acted like a gentleman," May finally said, "But was never man enough to love anyone besides himself."

"You wouldn't know," Sabrina sigh. "He's changed. He said he wanted to be a better person for me."

"Sabrina, you got believe me. He doesn't-"

Just then, the door opened with May's parents laughing at the door with three large boxes of pizza. She didn't think they would be back that soon. The pizza place must've been really close by. May and Sabrina quickly stood. Sabrina was quick to place a hand on her stomach covering it. May's parents looked at her with a confused look especially since they knew what happened between the two.

"Hello, Sabrina." May's mother was first to say. They all greeted each other. Then May's mother said, "I thought we left you with Drew. He didn't disappear on us, did he?"

May chuckled. "No, he's either in the kitchen or the restroom. I had talk to Sabrina about something quickly."

"Ah." May's mother said eyeing Norman to go into the kitchen. He nodded and let for the kitchen.

"Is there anything that you two want to talk to me about?"

May and Sabrina looked at each other simultaneously. Sabrina shock her head slightly, but this didn't go unnoticed by May's mother. "No, mom. We're fine."

Caroline noticed the tension between them and even noticed the hand that was still on Sabrina's stomach the moment her and her husband walked in. She expected the girls to be fighting, but since they were not she knew she had either missed the flames or the flames were ahead.

"Alright, you too. Sabrina, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'd love to."

"Good!" Caroline then looked into the kitchen. "Norman, I hope you're setting the table and not just digging in." Caroline walked into the kitchen and half screamed. "Norman, you were supposed to wait. We were supposed to eat together."

May and Sabrina walked into the kitchen behind her mother to see her father with a piece of pizza in his mouth as the pizza boxes sat on the counter.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was just so hungry."

"Urgh! May, why don't you get Drew. I'll start setting the table. Sabrina, you can wash your hands here."

"Okay." May said, running upstairs to get Drew leaving Sabrina with her parents. While going up the stairs, May noticed Drew standing just outside the bathroom. He smiled as she walked to him.

"My parents are back with the pizza."

"That's good." He leaned closer to her and peck her on the lips.

May just blushed and asked, "What was that for?"

Drew shrugged. "I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend."

May stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him for a moment. Drew smiled at his girlfriend, "Did everything go alright?"

"I guess. I mean, Sabrina is really in trouble. So I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

May paused and cleared her voice. "I wanted to ask my parents what they would do if I was pregnant while we were eating."

May watched Drew's eyes go wide. "They're going to think you're pregnant."

"Why did you and Sabrina say the same thing?"

"Because apparently we know your parents better than you do. And you know your father will want to put your Blaziken against me. He's a gym leader and I'm afraid his Pokémon are a lot stronger than yours are. Besides what Pokémon does he have, anyways?"

May chuckled. He might be right. May slid her hands from his neck and slid them down his chest. Drew grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. She blushed leaning in preparing to kiss him again, but-

"May! Drew! Hurry up and get down here before the pizza gets cold."

"Coming, Mom!" May pulled Drew's heads and lead him to the table. Norman was already sitting eating and Sabrina was wiping her hands on the cloth by the sink. Drew pulled out May's chair and she thanked him. Caroline smiled and the kind gesture. Sabrina walked towards the pizza and the aroma was too much for her. Caroline noticed Sabrina's face twitch. Sabrina held her mouth and ran to the trash. Her vomiting noises made Norman spit out the pizza he was eating.

Caroline immediately went to Sabrina and began rubbing her back. "May, get her some ginger ale and a pack of ice." May stood and quickly did as her mother said and grabbed the can of soda from the fridge. She opened it and handed to her mother. Then went to get an ice pack from the fridge. "Norman put the pizza in the fridge and put your pizza in a plastic bag and toss it outside. Obviously the smell is making her nauseated." Norman nodded and did as his wife said as well.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner, Ms. Caroline," she said before vomiting again. Caroline rubbed her back again.

"Shh, darling. It's alright. I just want to know that your okay. May, hand me a napkin. Norman why don't you make spaghetti or something." Norman was looking through cabinets.

"Okay, darling."

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Caroline gave Sabrina the napkin to wipe her mouth. She did so and Caroline gave her the ginger ale. "Now go lay down with your feet up. Take small sips and place this ice pack on your head." Sabrina nodded.

"I don't deserve such kindness."

"Don't say that. Everyone deserves to be cared for when they are sick. No go, rest until the spaghetti."

"Yes, ma'am." Sabrina goes with May behind her.

"Why don't you go and make sure everything goes well, Drew."

"Yes, ma'am." Drew was quick to leave as Caroline went to take out the trash.

"Some night, huh?" Norman whispered to his wife as he put a large pot of water on the stove.

"Yea. I just hope she's alright now." Caroline took out the trash and put in a new bag. Throughout the whole process, Norman watched taking the bag from his wife's hands.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It could be anything from an allergic reaction to a stomach ache."

"It feels like more than that," he whispered.

"I don't want to jinx anything, Norman." Norman shrugged and went to take out the garbage.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

I was going to make this two chapters since it was so long. But I figured I was gone long enough. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time for the next one. Review and Tell me what you think. Are you feeling sorry for Brendan now? What did you think of Delia's conversation with Brendan... Inspiring. Misplaced. What do you think of Sabrina's karma? Too cliched? Tell me what you think? Love you all 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Thanks to those who are still reading when I am so inconsistent. Thanks for any new people who have or are reading this. Even if you aren't I love you all anyways. Here is the new installment of Unbroken. Apologies for any mistakes. ^_^

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

**UnBroken**

Chapter 6: Lesson Learned

Ash forced himself to pull away from the kiss him and Misty were sharing. He touched her chin and she smiled as she slowly opened her azure colored eyes. They gleamed even more than they usually did, at least that was the thought that submerged Ash's subconscious. A car horn pulled him out of his trance. Misty was half embarrassed and she touched her hair looking towards the car. She grabbed her school bag on the ground. She stood and Ash stood with her. He was going to follow her to the car but she stopped him.

"I'll be fine." She looked straight into his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," he finally said as she began to walk towards her father's car. She didn't turn, but Ash knew her heard her. He waved to her father as Misty opened the car door. Ash waited until their car drove away to return to his home. When he turned, he noticed Brendan looking out the kitchen window. When he locked eyes with his older cousin, Brendan turned away and Ash sighed. Ash thoughtfully questioned Brendan's reason for still being there, but didn't dare to say anything when he entered the kitchen. The moon was now high in the sky and it was beginning to get late.

"You and your girlfriend were getting cozy outside, weren't you?" Brendan then chuckled as her went to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. Ash slouched as he sat on the kitchen table facing Brendan.

"My relationship with Misty is none of your business."

"Calm down. It's nothing serious. Just starting a conversation with my little cousin." He snapped the can open and took a sip.

Ash shrugged and knew that Brendan wasn't going anywhere. He didn't hate his older cousin, but he didn't particularly like him in this moment either. "Misty and I are doing fine."

"Heard you guys always argue," he took another gulp of soda.

"I didn't say things were going perfectly." Ash sat up slightly and then said, "Then again my personal life isn't any of your concern."

"Why not?" it was obvious that Brendan felt hurt by Ash's comment. He sat in the seat across from him and sternly said, "You used to tell me everything that was going on with you and her." Ash just shrugged looking away from him. "Look, I know you hate me. That doesn't mean you can treat me like crap."

"You don't need any help. You can make yourself look like crap without my help."

"Alright, Ash. I get it." He stood and finished the last of the soda in his hands. He crush the can and tossed it behind his back missing the trash can. Brendan didn't turn as he heard the can hit the floor. He angrily stomped off and closed the front door behind him. Ash shouted out the window for him to come back and pick up his can. Brendan flicked his middle finger, slammed his car door, and drove away.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina laid on the couch with the icepack on her forehead. She had recently finished the ginger-ale. Caroline was right. It did make her feel better. May took the can from Sabrina and tossed it in the kitchen trash. Drew sat on one of the arm chairs nearby the couch. Returning from the kitchen, May heard Sabrina's deep sleep-like breathing. She looked to Drew and he smiled.

"You're doing the right thing." May shrugged and sat on the floor between his legs. He chuckled and sat on the floor behind her. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into the crock of his neck. "You're amazing."

May smiled blushing as his breath tickled her neck. "I didn't do anything really."

"You still let her in," Drew whispered. "You really helped her out, May."

"It's my mother who did it."

"You are her daughter, aren't you? You've got some of her qualities." Drew kissed her neck and May smiled slightly giggling. A snore was coming from the couch and May looked to the girl smiling. Sabrina looked almost peaceful. Since she had entered the Maple household, she was scared and looked almost defeated. May almost felt bad, but then again what goes around comes around.

"How's your sister?" May asked to cure the silence between them. Drew just looked at her awkwardly unsure of the reasoning behind the unnecessary conversation starter.

"How's your brother?" he sarcastically responded giving May a questionable look that she understood. She playfully hit him in the chest.

"I was only trying to start a conversation."

"I didn't think we were at a loss for conversation starters."

"Oh really. Well then, wise-ass." she chuckled playfully, "You come up with a conversation starter."

"Alright, missy." He paused for a moment and finally asked, "If you could go anywhere and do whatever you want without worrying about money what would you do?"

"That's a tough one." May stopped for a moment and began to think. There conversation went on like this for at least ten minutes. It was filled with ten minutes of quiet laughs and giggles in hopes to not wake up Sabrina who was still resting on the couch.

From the kitchen, Caroline and Norman sat listening to the daughter and her new boyfriend laugh. They were across from each other. Norman tapped his foot and paced. He would peek out the two every now and then. But if her stood in the doorway too long, Caroline would pull him back into his seat whispering that they would be fine. It was obvious who May had gotten her tension and stress from, Caroline thought to herself.

"Hey," Caroline stood to hold her husbands hands stopping him from pacing. "I thought you said you liked this guy."

"I'm not worried about Drew. I mean. He may be a good kid but he hasn't proven himself worthy yet."

"So then what's wrong. Is it May?"

"I know she's keeping something from us and then I see them there."

Caroline laughed aloud and looked at her pathetic husband once more. "We are the parents of a teenager. We're always going to feel out of the loop."

Caroline knew that look in her husband's eyes. He knew she was right, but he needed a bit more reassurance. She squeezed his hand and lead them into the living room. At their entrance, May quickly stood and unwrapped herself from Drew's grasp. Drew eventually stood as well.

"How is she?" Caroline asked.

May shrugged, "We did what you said and she fell asleep."

"That's good. Dinner won't be ready for a while, so why don't we play a game?"

"Alright." May smiled and went to the nearby closet. She called for Drew to help her pick out a game. Meanwhile Caroline and Norman sat around the living room table.

"Ahhh. That's better." Norman stretched, "Are you sure she will be okay?" he whispered to his wife.

"Yea. Plus of she wakes up, she can join us in the game."

"Alright." At that moment, May and Drew returned with a pack of cards, ready to play Phase 10.

"Ohhh. Haven't played that in a while," Caroline smiled.

"Ahh. Drew, must've picked this one. May knows I'm the champion at this game," Norman proudly stated with his arms crossed.

Drew laughed slightly. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Mr. Maple, but I just so happen to have never lost in a game of Phase 10."

"Smart guy, huh?" Norman took the cards from May's hands and opened the small box preparing to shuffle the cards. Caroline took the cards from his hands and stated defiantly, "I'll shuffle." As they began their card game, Norman finally felt a little calmer. He was getting to know his daughter's new boyfriend.

Although they tried to stay quiet, the commotion was loud enough to awake Sabrina. Her eyes slightly opened to see the Maple family and Drew in the middle of the game. They were interacting perfectly fine. She noticed May sitting really close to Drew, but not close enough to upset her father. The man was laughing along with the others. Sabrina curled into a ball with her back facing them pretending to be asleep. She figured she'd let them have some time without her. She had already ruined enough of their night, or so she thought. Within a few moments, Sabrina was fast asleep again.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"Sabrina..." She turned on the couch as Caroline shook her to wake her up.

"Maybe it's best we let her sleep. I mean she did just puke." May said as she stood beside her mother. Drew was already seated in the kitchen with Norman.

"She's got to at least eat something for nutrients. She's probably dehydrated as well," Caroline shook her once more and Sabrina's eyes slowly began to open. "Come on, Sabby. Time to eat. I hope you still like spaghetti."

Sabrina sat up yawning and seen May and Caroline waiting. Sabrina could feel May beginning to warm up to her again. Although Caroline did not seem to hold any prejudice against her. It was kind of refreshing. Sabrina stood and followed May and Caroline into the kitchen.

Wiping her eyes once more, Sabrina went to sit at the dinning room table with Norman at the head of her table. Caroline was to his right. May was to the left of her father and Drew was sitting next to May. Sabrina went to sit next to Caroline and across from Drew. He gently smiled at her as she shyly looked away from him to her plate already set for her.

"Looks good, daddy."

"Thank you, baby girl." Norman said smiling proudly as he glanced at Caroline who was lightly smiling after tasting a little. It was only a couple of moments until Drew and May were already having their own side conversation. That bothered Norman. So he quickly began to chime in. Caroline noticed this. Fearing what her husband would say, she quickly interrupted him as she placed her hand on his.

"So. How was school today? Heard this is midterms week."

"That's next week, mom."

"But studying going fine," Drew said afterwards.

"I've been helping Drew in history. He was close to failing a couple of months ago." She smiled at him as she took a sip of her water on the table.

"I wasn't doing that badly in history."

"It's alright, Drew. You can't be perfect. There's only room for one perfect person in this city." She added playfully. Drew smirked and sarcastically replied, "Oh really?"

Caroline chuckled. She then looked to Sabrina who had barely touched her food. She was just moving her fork through the food, "How about you, Sabrina? How's school?"

"Okay," Sabrina barely looked up as she faked a smile.

Caroline and Norman shared a look of compassion for the girl. May noticed this and quickly said, "How's the gym going, dad?"

"You know, same old. Same old." Norman took an other large bit of his spaghetti and added, "I haven't had a challenger beat me in months but you know that," Norman smirked.

"I was asking May earlier. What Pokémon do you have?"

"She didn't tell you..."

May and Norman shared a smirk and ignored the question. Norman looked to Caroline and said, "Pass the Parmesan."

Drew looked confused and Caroline just laughed aloud.

"What?" Drew asked not getting the joke.

"They want you to be surprised," Caroline said laughing.

"Caroline," Norman whined.

Drew chuckled lightly to himself. May's parents were quite the couple: very entertaining. Probably the most entertaining couple he had ever meet. Norman and Caroline were now having a lover's spat over something so small. They were so youthful and in love. Drew wondered how they only had two kids.

On the other hand, May was beginning to get more and more embarrassed by the moment. Sure, she loved her parents, but she hated when they got like this especially in front of company.

"Mom. Dad. Please..."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Brendan had returned home about a half an hour ago. He had kissed his mother's cheek and apologized for making her worry. He told her that he loved her dearly and would never purposely hurt her. Their already broken family didn't need another loose end.

"Your father and I love you so much. Even you brother. Just because your father and I separated-"

"No, mother. It wasn't that. I don't care about that. I just want you to be happy." Brendan took his mother's hand and smoothly said, "I'm just having girlfriend troubles. Nothing to do with dad or you. I promise."

His mother smiled patting his head, like she used to when he was a small boy. He loved seeing his mother smile, but he's demeanor changed when she said those four words. "You're a great guy."

He excused himself by saying goodnight pretending he had a test the next morning. He hated this feeling he got when people said those words to him. What he feared most was the people around him hating him for what he had to to her. What he hated most was, wanting and needing May to be his again. He hated seeing her with that guy from LaRousse. They were still enemy schools. LaRousse was beneath him. And how could someone so beneath him get the girl he had needed so badly. He'd prove to them he was a good guy. Starting with her.

**He'd win her back.**

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May noticed that Sabrina was still looking depressed as everyone else was enjoying themselves. After a moment, Sabrina and May locked eyes. Sabrina , fearfully, looked away and May noticed her slightly place her hand on her tummy while looking into her food. May was going to ask them now, and she was finally getting the opportunity.

"Guys, let's talk about something besides Pokémon. We're trying to get to know Drew not his Pokémon." She, then, looked to Drew and said, "Although your Pokémon do sound wonderful-"

"But by knowing the type of Pokémon, a trainer has speaks to their personality."

"You had your chance for questions-" Caroline started but was quickly interrupted by May.

"Speaking of questions..." May started and she captured everyone's attention. "I have one for you two."

"Shoot." Caroline said, expecting May to ask about when her father and mother were dating or something about their relationship. She was ready to answer any question as was her father.

"Hypothetically..."

Drew cleared his throat shaking his head. Everyone looked to Drew with differently. Caroline was worried the boy had choked or was getting sick. May and Sabrina knew what he was doing. May patted his back extra roughly trying to shut him up of his purposeful cough. He looked to her shaking his head. Sabrina's eyes widened fearing for him and herself. Norman was beginning to catch on as Drew tried to excuse himself from the table.

"No, Drew. Stay." Norman stood with the boy as his commanding stare dared him to move a step. Caroline had coaxed Norman to sit and May the same with Drew.

"Hypothetically," May said again. Now understanding what Drew and Sabrina said, she took a moment to choose her words carefully. "You said I could talk to you guys about anything, anywhere, any time, right?"

"Maybe not any time..." Drew murmured lowly hoping not even May would hear. He jumped as she kicked him in the shin. Then he smiled widely at the two. "I'm sorry I bit my tongue."

"Do you need some ice, dear?" Caroline said beginning to stand.

"NO, MOM! He's just being a baby." Her eyes widened at the word and she quickly began speaking again. "So like I was saying..." At this moment Drew looked directly into his plate, playing with his food and scrapping his fork against the plate. Although May was slightly annoyed by the sounds he was making, she refused to comment. "Hypothetically... in a... different reality... what would you do if... I was... pregnant?" She murmured the last word lowly and immediately took a long sip of water. Norman's eyes looked directly at Drew as he asked May to repeat her question. May opened her mouth to begin to speak. Looking back to Drew and her father she said, "Nevermind." She took a bite of food and nodded. "You know, daddy. This is really good. But you know what this needs-"

"May," her father said in a stern voice.

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" She said loudly.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

What do you think Norman is going to do? Review and tell me what you think. What happens next? I'd love to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey All! How's everyone? I'm updating. ^_^ I'm also thanking all the people for reviews and for all the favorites/followings. Love you all. Hope I don't disappoint. I have chapters on the way. Making all the time I can to update so hope you enjoy. I've actually had this typed for about a week I was just a little reluctant to upload it. I don't know why. BUt despite that, here it is. Enjoy!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

**UnBroken**

Chapter 7: Overwhelmed

_...we make patterns out of stars _

_and whisper little prayers_

_to be somewhere that we're not _

_and if we're good, it will take us there..._

_~80o...bluejay511...o08~_

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" She slowly repeated. The damage had already been done and there was nothing so could do to fix it. Although she want to say never mind and forget about it, she wanted to prove to Sabrina that her father wouldn't get so completely angry with her. Norman was looking down at his plate taping his fork. All were silent, fearing his outburst would be near.

'Maybe he's calming himself,' May thought.

Caroline slowly reached towards her husband trying to calm him. She rubbed his hand that was harshly scrapping his plate. Norman violently looking Drew square in the eye. Drew trembled and looked away quickly.

"You did this," Norman growled. For a moment Drew pictured him as a lion circling its prey before pouncing.

"Honey," Caroline softly spoke, still unable to get Norman to look at her. "It's just a question. May's not really-"

As Caroline grasped his hand tighter, Norman pulled away in rage. "Get out of your fantasy world, Caroline! Of course, she's pregnant. A girl doesn't ask _that question_ with her boyfriend being in the room without being pregnant!"

"Why don't you ask her, Norman?!" Caroline loudly retorted in a voice just as loud as Norman was.

"Because I don't want to hear my 17 year old daughter tell me she's pregnant!" Sabrina trembled in her seat, close to tears. May looked towards Sabrina feeling embarrassed. She would have never thought her parents would have acted like this. Caroline and Norman yelled back and forwards at each other, unaware of Sabrina's tears, May's frustration, and Drew's confusion. Drew looked back between a distraught Sabrina, a fearful May, and a set of angry parents.

"Maybe I should leave," Drew thought he had said in a whisper to May.

"Don't come back here either."

"Daddy," May shouted and stood enraged. "That's uncalled for-"

"SIT DOWN!" Norman stood glaring at his daughter. He had never yelled at her like that and it scared her. She unwillingly sat down and crossed her arms. She couldn't bear looking at him. Drew softly touched her hand. She looked to him and smiled lightly. Drew stood.

"Norman. You've gone too far!" Caroline stood and shouted at Norman. Then looked to Drew and lightly smiled. "Drew, sit down and finish your dinner."

Drew stopped mid-step, slowly crouching looking right at Norman. Norman quickly retorted, "I don't want that good for nothing bastard near my daughter or anywhere near this house."

Sabrina was trembling so harshly as she unsuccessfully held back tears and yet Caroline still yelled at her husband. "You don't even know if she's pregnant. Have you even asked her if she's pregnant?"

"I should be asking her when the baby is due." Norman growled lowly as Caroline.

"Norman!"

"What are you still doing here?" Norman growled noticing Drew now sitting again, holding May's hand under the table. Drew immediately stood ready to leave, but May still held unto his hand and stood with him. Caroline walked away from the table and looked away from her husband.

"Daddy, please..." May cried but Norman wouldn't take his eye of Drew.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Drew slowly pulled his hand away from May. Norman eyed him nastily as he grabbed his belongings and shut the door behind him. May still stood with tears flowing from her eyes, turning to run out. "Sit down, May!"

May stood glaring at her father and then sat, looking straight into her plate of spaghetti. The room was silent. Caroline went back to the table to grab hers and Drew's unfinished plates. She loudly scraps the plates into the garbage and tossed them into the sink breaking them. Norman and the others flinched as Caroline silently cursed. Norman sighed and looked away from his angry wife. Tears now were flowing from May and Sabrina's faces. Tears lightly taped their bowls.

"What are we going to do with you, May?"

"Did you even ask her?" Caroline looked up from the sink but refused to turn and look at her husband.

"Ask her what?" Norman asked.

"If she was pregnant." Caroline softly said. Norman sighed thinking that his wife was insane and way too innocent. Why else would her guilty boyfriend walk out if he was innocent? Why would his sweet little girl cry if she wasn't at fault? Why did she out-of-the-blue have a boyfriend after her recent breakup and so quickly introduce him to her parents? Why would she even ponder on what he'd do? She was only 17 years old and pregnant. He knew she wasn't ready for it. He knew the truth and he didn't want to ask her, but to appease his wife, he did.

"May, are you pregnant?"

Before May could even answer, Sabrina quickly spoke through her tears, "No. She's not. I am. She was trying to convince me to tell my parents."

This was the first time Caroline and Norman had even noticed Sabrina's tears. Sabrina just continually wiped her tears, but they didn't stop. Norman looked to his daughter once more and finally understood. He was now ashamed.

"May was just trying to help," Sabrina murmured. She found the strength to stand and silently said, "I'm going to leave."

"No, Sabrina. Stay." Caroline silently whispered.

"Thank you for the food, Ms. Caroline, but I've got to go home."

"Alright." Caroline said as she went to hug the girl. Norman and May sat silently and motionless. Caroline pulled away with her hands now on Sabrina's shoulders. "Let me at least drive you home. I can't let you walk home in the dark."

"Okay. Thank you."

"May I be excused?" May stared ahead.

"Alright, May," Caroline said softly, "Clear the table and then you can go."

"Yes ma'am." May stood and scrapped all the plates into the trashcan. The front door closed and Sabrina and Caroline were gone.

As May reached for her father's plate, he glanced up at her. There was no emotion clear on May's face. When he reached for her hand, she pulled away and continued towards the trashcan. It was anger. The look on her face was hidden anger. Afterwards she quickly ran upstairs and slammed her door loudly.

Norman sat at the kitchen table with his hands on his head. He knew he was guilty of making assumptions, ignoring his wife and daughter, and scaring off the boy May seemed to like so much.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Misty was beginning her homework after a dinner at the Ketchum residence. Although it wasn't her first time in the Ketchum residence, it was the first time in the Ketchum residence as Ash's girlfriend. Every now and again she'd doze off and look out the window to the night sky. She taped her pen and it was only a little after 8. She looked to the picture on her desk of her and Ash together with a group of friends at the beach:Her in a bikini and Ash topless with a pair of swim trunks on. She traced the frame with the tip of her pen. A knock on the door awakened her out of her dreams.

She stood to unlock her door and her sisters barged in screaming their greetings. Her sisters were returning from a two-week trip throughout the Orange Islands. They hadn't even dropped their belongings in their rooms yet. Daisy, Lily and Violet carried loads of shopping bags with them. Misty sighed as they shouted at her with questions especially after seeing the new Facebook pictures Ash posted.

"We're just having fun. It's nothing too serious." Misty nervously explained going back to her desk.

"Come on, Misty. You don't have to be so dreary," Lily sarcastically shouted.

"I mean it." She sat, "He's awesome. I'm awesome."

"Come on, Misty," Daisy said, "Tell us about your night."

"Ooh. Was this your first date?" "Did you kiss yet?" "They've definitely kissed."

Before Misty knew it she was being bombarded with questions about her relationship with Ash. It's not like she wasn't expecting it, but she wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Did you at least find a dress for the dance tomorrow?" Daisy questioned playfully and poked her younger sister.

Misty pulled away from her prodding sisters and shook her head, "I'm not a shopper. You know that."

"That's why we bought the mall to you." Violet pulled Misty out of the seat and forced her younger sister to stand beside her as Daisy and Lily pulled out three dresses.

"Guys!" Misty shouted. "I don't want a new dress. I can just wear the one I got last year. It still-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"We've got everything taken care off. So you don't have to do anything. Just pick the dress you like better."

"Guys..." Misty said uncertainly looking at the three different dresses. She looked over the three dresses knowing there would be no way out of this one. They were all different shades of blue. She smiled.

'At least they did good with that part.' Misty thought. She feared asking this question would make her sisters go nuts.

"Can I at least try them on?" Her sisters squealed as Misty predicted. They pushed their younger sister into the dressing room urging her to try on each dress with each pair of shoes and the matching set of jewelry.

"This is going to be a long night," Misty sighed.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

It only seemed like a matter of moments before the movie was over and Paul was walking Dawn home. It wasn't such a large town so walking home wasn't a big issue. Plus Paul figured it would be a good way for them to talk. He didn't have a car either so that was another valuable explanation as well. Dawn wasn't used to walking. All of her exes and dates had expensive cars to show off. After a change of footwear, she joined him. She found walking to be a nice change of pace: slower and much more peaceful.

She had uncovered a new side to the silent trainer that was unlike any other guy she has ever dated. He wasn't a star athlete; he wasn't an athlete at all. She didn't know what he did. He was intelligent, yes. He played the piano or so he claimed. He didn't take part in any class events. He didn't sit in the cafeteria like other students (when he did it was a big deal). Paul just didn't. Dawn had never even seen him smile until today. He was mysterious and she liked that... for a change.

"You know, I can truly say that I've never been on a date like this."

"Like what? Where a guy like me has a chance with a girl like you." Paul joked. Dawn watched surprised and laughed alongside him.

"A girl like me?" She smiled and slowly stepped towards him. She understood what he had meant but wanted to mess around with him a bit.

"Yes, a girl like you," he stood tall urging her to continue towards him. She loved that bad boy vibe she got from him. It made her spine straighten and her chest rise trying to get him to flinch. He never did.

She leaned up against him and whispered right into his ear, "How?"

In a snap, he smirked and took a long stride towards her. Dawn took one back staring straight into his eyes with the same flirtatious look, "Miss Cheerleader."

"Miss Honor's Student," he took another step. She retracted with a wider smirk on her face.

"Miss Class Secretary." Dawn stepped back again as he stepped closer almost simultaneously. Her back hit the door, yet her eyes were still daring him to do something. An adrenaline rush pumped through her

veins as she yearned for once in her life to be the bad girl in his fantasy world.

"Miss.." he looked her up and down quickly. He leaned towards her with an arm over her head, ready to kiss her. He stared deeply into her eyes, "... Perfect."

At the word, her demeanor changed back to her shy, humble little school girl act. Her bad girl fantasy was now over as she replied, "I'm not perfect."

He lifted her chin to face her directly again, "Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

She seen him smile and she couldn't help but smile with him. "Of course. You don't think all this happens in the dark, do you?"

He smirked and was going to kiss her. She could tell. There was only a couple of seconds before their lips would surely touch.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

"I'm sorry." Dawn winced as she quickly searched her bag for her ringing phone.

Kenny.

She looked up embarrassed.

Hey. Did you make your decision?

"It's Kenny," Paul sighed and pulled away from her. He stood back with his hands in his pocket and a grim look on his face. She continued to apologize as she sent out a quick text.

"Why do you even bother with that asshole anyways?"

"What do you mean?" she asked still looking into her phone. Paul sighed and walked away. Dawn looked up to see him.

"Where are you going?" Dawn shouted, "This date's not over."

"Yea." Paul didn't even turn to face her. "It was over when you picked up the freakin phone."

"I couldn't not answer."

"You could have ignored it. You girls are all the same. You fall for the rich, snobby-"

"-He's not snobby-"

"-arrogant son-of-a-bitch and ignore the guys that actually care. I don't understand it." Paul said.

"He's nice to me." Dawn chased after him and stopped. "You may be having this insecurity problem-"

"Me?" Paul turned and looked at the girl. "You're the one who hasn't picked a date to the dance. It's just a dance, Dawn. You're the one playing these mind games with us. Go with Kenny or go with me... preferably me."

"Why do you hate Kenny so much?"

Paul chuckled. "You should hear what he says about you."

"How is it different from what you say?"

"It's disgusting what they say about you."

"And you haven't said the same." Dawn angrily crossed her arms.

"I mean sure. You're a female. Of course. But you're more than that. You're intelligent, savvy, witty. There's more to you than more of those cheerleader chicks you hang out with."

"Those are my teammates. I will not let you talk about them that way!"

"Goodnight, Troublesome." Paul turned away and continued walking leaving Dawn. She let out an exasperated sigh and ran towards her door. She slammed it hard and tossed her bag on the ground.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

Dawn looked to her bag containing her phone. She angrily walked away as it continued to beep.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think. What's going to happen next? (Rachel Patten lyrics: _Overwhelmed_)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm writing this pretty soon after the original chapter 7 was written. So I'm excited to see your reaction. This is the chapter I was the most excited to write. So we'll see what happens with this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me in the past, present and the future readers. I haven't forgotten you guys.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

**UnBroken**

Chapter 8: I Showed Her

… _I hear that she's in love_

_But it took a while for her to get over the hurt._

_Now I know that I messed up_

_I was trying to give us time..._

_~80o...bluejay511...o08~_

"**Hey. This is Drew. Leave a message." **There was that annoying beep again.

"Hi. It's me... Again. I'm sorry again for my father. Please... Drew please pick up... I need to talk to you. Call me back. Please." She waited for a moment and hung up the phone.

May slammed the phone on her bed and crossed her arms. It wasn't how she pictured this night. Sure she expected her father to be upset, but she hadn't expected him to kick Drew out. No matter how her parents hated anyone, they would not throw them out.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"May we need to talk." It was her father. She contemplated ignoring him or sneaking out the window like she had done in middle school. May shook her head dismissing the thought. She stood and opened the door for her father and sat back on the bed. Norman sat beside her and May tried her hardest to avoid direct eye contact. She could feel his glance. There was a moment of silence as May's hands slowly trembled.

"Did you call Drew?" he whispered.

May, still looking at her hands, responded, "He didn't answer."

"May, I'm sorry."

"You should be," she whispered as her fingers entwined together almost distracting her.

"I know. I could tell you really like him." May just shrugged. Norman looked for a response from his daughter but there was none. He looked away from her. "Do you forgive me?"

May sighed and looked at him as her eyes began to water. "What do you want from me? A hearty laugh... I liked him, dad. I really liked him. I just wanted you to like him too."

Norman tried to comfort his daughter, but she pulled away from his touch and stood away from him, "I did."

"Did?" May covered her eyes attempting to hide her tears.

"Do. I do like him. He's a good kid. It's just... You're my little girl. I didn't-"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL... I'm not saying I'm an adult either, but I just... I just want you to trust me."

"I do trust you. I've raised you right."

"Then why can't you treat me like an adult?!"

"You're not an adult, May. Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can talk to me like this, either." May turned her back towards her father and pretended to look out the window as she tried to hold back tears, "Come back downstairs when you've calmed down. You still have chores."

As he walked out the door, she cried and slammed the door shut.

"IF HE DOESN'T TALK TO ME, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" May shouted at her dad though the door. May sat on her bed and held her pillow as tears spilled down her cheeks.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Brendan walked down the empty streets and looked towards the starless sky: serene, beautiful, and lonely. His guitar wrapped around his body with a string. Every now and again, a car sped by, blinking its lights into the distant like a shooting star: there one moment and gone the next. He stopped in front of one of the many residences along this curvy road. A light shone through a window. Movement. There was someone pacing.

"May," he thought. He grasped his guitar tightly and took a rock off the ground tossing it at the window.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May heard the tapping but didn't know where it was coming from. She checked her phone.

Thump...

She looked to her desktop. Nothing.

Then a whistle from outside. May smiled and peaked out the window expecting to see Drew. She rolled her eyes seeing the person standing below and she pulled back from the window upon seeing his face.

Thump...

That was him again. _Brendan._ She opened her window and whispered, "What are you doing here? Go home!"

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and you, my love, are the sun."

"Romeo. Oh. Romeo." May sarcastically retorted, "I'd deny my father and refuse water before I'd ever love you."

"Very funny, May. Many women would be enthralled if I recited Shakespeare under the moonlight."

"Then recite it to one of them." May shouted closing her windows as Brendan protested. He began playing the strings and humming. May stopped for a moment leaving the window still halfway open.

"I wrote you a song. Let me at least play it for you."

"Brendan..." she said weakly protested but continued playing.

"_I think that possibly maybe I've fallen for you..._

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen for you..._

_I've seen the path that your eyes wander down,_

_I wanna come too..."_

May looked away from him as he sang. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. All she could think about was Sabrina and Drew.

_I think that possibly maybe I've fallen for you..._

_No one understands me quite like you do,_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me..._

'Oh _God.' _she thought with tears lightly streaming down her face. She needed him there or at least she needed him to call her. The more he sang, the more she thought of Drew. Then she looked back down and it was Brendan. Not Drew.

_I've never knew just what it was_

_about this old ice-cream shop I love so much..._

_All of the while I never knew..._

It was you," he spoke the last sentence aloud. "Please, May. I can't seem to shake the fact that we belong together."

"My mother's coming home soon. So you might want to leave before she returns." May began closing her window again. Brendan then began climbing up the tree nearby her window and May shut the blinds. Meanwhile Brendan was already at her window.

He raised the window and stepped in. As he did this, he caught her wiping away her own tears. Shocked, she began hitting him with the nearest item she could spare: a hardcover book.

Brendan flinched when he was hit, begging her to quit.

"You've got to get out. I don't want you here."

"Yes, you do. You did, at least."

"Not anymore." She pointed to the window expecting him to leave. He tried pulling her close but she shoved him away.

"If you don't leave, I swear... I'll … I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Brendan stepped closer to her. May remembered the way they were. Flashes of the past went through her mind: the beach, the Petalburgh Cliff, the football field. They used to laugh together. They seemed so happy and there he was standing in front of her looking at her with his beautiful eyes. He took one more step towards her.

Brendan touched her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. In the back of her mind, she remembered a pair of green eyes that shone like precious stone. May's memories struggled as if it was pulling her in two different directions. One part of her yearned for Brendan to want her again. Another part of her vowed to hate him far all eternity. He had used her to climb up the social ladder. He made a pass at her best friend: ex- best friend. He had gotten her pregnant and he didn't know it yet. She had finally got the strength to pull away.

"May?"

"Get out now!" she said sternly before pulling out her poke-ball and enlarging it.

"Alright. Alright." Brendan backed up slowly putting his hand up pleading her to deflate her Poke-ball But a car drove into the driveway and she pushed Brendan away form the window. May cursed aloud and pushed the boy further away from the window.

"My mom's back home."

May paced. "What happened? Your mother's always been home by six. It's passed nine."

"None of your business!" May shouted silently remembering her father had just returned downstairs.

Brendan was still looking out the window and noticed a familiar face exiting the car along May's mother.

"Is that..." he asked with his mouth still hanging open.

"Why's she here again?"

"Again?" Brendan inquired. "What was _she_ doing here earlier?"

The front door closed and May pushed her ex out other window. He didn't let that happen though. He stood steadfast.

"Why was she here?"

"You'll have to ask her not me." With another shove of her hips and a kick in his shin, he withdrew and climbed out the window.

"Well at least-" Brendan was stopped after May shut and locked her window.

"MAY! NORMAN! Come down here please." Caroline shouted. May sighed and took her phone from her bed checking for any messages. None. She sighed and followed her mothers the living room. Her father was already there and May ignored his glare.

"Sabrina's going to be staying with us for a few days.**" **May's eyes' went wide for a moment and Norman just nodded, "Take her to the guest bedroom and give her a towel and a wash cloth."

Sabrina held tightly unto her school bag and her small tote.

"Fine. Come on." May and Sabrina walked back upstairs silent leaving Caroline and Norman alone. Norman opened his mouth to speak but Caroline stopped him.

"I don't care what you say. She's staying here and that's final."

"I wasn't going-"

"Good." Caroline shouting tossing her bed on the nearby table and searching through it to pull out her phone.

"Caroline, I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just listen to me, sometimes."

"I'm so-"

"You've got to control your temper or else one day you're going to push her so far away-"

"I know. I was so scared." Norman pulled her closer to him to the point where their noses touched. Light tears spilled from his eyes unto Caroline's cheeks. She held him closer and whispered.

"What if it was her? They could have been coming to us for help. She would've been seriously hurt if she did something drastic."

"I know but just the thought..."

"We've go to remember out little girl is not so little. There are mistakes she is going to make and we have to hope she'll come to us for help."

Norman nodded wordlessly.

"Remember when Brendan broke up with her and she reached the end of her sanity. She called the only man I know who won't he take advantage of her or use her in such a vulnerable state. She reached out to wipe his tears ans kiss his cheek lovingly. "She trusts us. I just want you to remember that. Alright?"

Norman's eyes stayed locked into his wife's eyes as he nodded. "I think I've lucked out by marrying the most intelligent woman in the world."

"Oh don't you dare think you're getting out of this one." Caroline smirked, "I'm not doing the dishes and neither is May."

"Aww, Caroline."

"Nope," she pulled away from him and headed upstairs. "I'm going to talk to the girls."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina stood awkwardly in the middle of the room while May was preparing the guest bedroom. May pulled out the towels, cloths, extra pillows and blankets. She even turned down the bed for Sabrina.

"Did he text you back?" Sabrina silently asked approaching the nearby bed.

"That's none of your concern."

"I just feel it's my fault-"

"It is."

"I deserve that, I guess."

"You do," May said as she finished turning down the bed. Finally she paused and looked to Sabrina, "But I'm going to help you. Because you need it."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm not doing this for you."

"You're doing this for Drew?"

"Yes and no. I love the person I am when I am with him but I'm doing it for me. Maybe I'll end up hating you less. Hating you seems to be hurting my relationship with him."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

"He will..." She tried to convince herself but she couldn't look straight in her eye. Of course she had thought about Drew abandoning her because of her wasn't a settling thought. She knew it would keep her up tonight but she wasn't going to show her worry in front of Sabrina. Never.

"You remember where the shower is right?" Sabrina nodded as May began to leave the room. As she reached for the knob, the door opened and Caroline smiled.

"How are you girls doing in here?"

"Good." They said too much like they did when they were young. May looked to Sabrina slightly upset that their old habit hadn't faded away after all these years.

"I wanted to talk to you girls for a moment. You have a second, May?"

May looked to her mother and then to her phone still no message from Drew. The thoughts of him grew in her head as she nodded her head. Caroline ushered her daughter to the bed. to sit alongside Sabrina on the bed. Caroline sat in front of them smiling.

"It seems like everything...in life gets more and more complicated with age. There are always things we can control and other things we can't/ It all comes down to responsibility, courage and wisdom. Yet there see things only come when you make mistakes so its kind of okay to make mistakes as long as you learn from them." Caroline mumbled as she was noticeably confusing herself already rambled thought leaving two teenagers to comprehend her word.

"Do you understand?" The girls shrugged.

Caroline laughed a little causing the two to respond with a smile. "I don't even think I understood myself...

"Through the years, the one thing I've learned is that boys will come and go and Friends will come and go. But we've still got to live with ourselves and the choices we make. No one's there to do it for you. I wish I could just whisper in your ears how strong, lovely, and amazing you are each time you are upset. But I can't...

"That's why I'm extremely glad you decided to let me know so I could tell you know. I 'm glad you trusted us so you don't have to go through this whole ordeal alone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that shit happens whether we like it or not. Things are going to be perfect one moment and miserable the next. That's life, but I can promise you that you'll have someone here to support you and hold you through the tears..."

Caroline wiped Sabrina's eyes and pulled her into the chest. She kissed Sabrina's forehead and whispered, **"Everything is alright now. I promise."**

After a couple of moments, Sabrina pulled away smiling as she wiped the remaining tears off her chest.

"I'm sorry. It just felt refreshing to hear that."

Caroline smiled and patted the girl's head. "Why don't you take your shower first. May and I will get out of your way."

"Thank you, Miss Caroline."

"Your welcome, dear." She nodded and left with May.

Caroline closed the door and turned to hold May by the shoulders. "Come on, May. We've got to talk."

"I'm tired of talking!" May shouted and sighed. Apologetically looking up at her mother, she said, "I just want to go to bed."

Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead, "Sleep well, darling."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Here's this chapter. Tell me what you think. I know it's a late update. I actually had this typed for a little bit but I needed to make changes. I didn't like it before but now I think it's alright. Thanks for reading! The chapter song opening is I Showed Her by OTown. It's a beautiful song if you have a chance to. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise! Surprise. I'm updating. Have the next chapter already typed. Trying my best to update. Have a short break right now and had a few minutes. Thank you if you are reading this again from the past and thank you to all the new readers to. Thank you. Please read and review!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

UnBroken

Chapter 9: Daddy's Eyes

They say she's got her daddy's pride.

She hides it well around her head so tight.

They say she knows she's beautiful,

But that won't get her anywhere today.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May was restless having had little to no sleep waiting for Drew to respond and he never did. The buzzing from the alarm clock shook her awake. She was surprised to hear the sound as she sat up still in her clothes from the previous day. Her perfectly pieced outfit was now disheveled and her hair tangled. She looked to her phone and new messages popped on her screen. Countless messages were from Brendan. She deleted those. Three messages weren't from him. Two were from Dawn and One was from Drew.

_I'm sorry. We need to..._

A light shone on her screen blocking the rest of the message.** BATTERY LOW**.

"Dammit it!" May shouted as she searched for her charger. Frustrated when it wasn't plugged into the wall where it was supposed to be. She searched her backpack and throughout various places in the room. A silent angry moan forced its way mercilessly from her lips. A knock on the door stopped her search and her mother opened the door with a wire flailing from her fingers.

"Are you looking for this?" May let out an exasperated sigh, took the wire from her mother's hands and nodded graciously.

May pushed her messy brown hair out of her eyes and plugged in her phone. Then she stared at her phone waiting for it to turn on. She tapped her fingers harshly against the phone's screen.

"Is something wrong?" The long silence between them grew as she thought about whether to tell her mother the truth. It wasn't her mother's fault that Drew left or that Drew was planning to breakup with her. Within that same moment, May felt a hand on her shoulder and the sudden act made unwanted tears stream from May's eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Caroline asked once again.

"He wants to end it." May cried, "He probably hates me."

"Why would he hate you?" Caroline wiped May's tears and May turned to her mother, wiping her own tears.

"I don't know. Maybe for not standing up for him when I had the chance or not chasing after him. I don't know, but he says he wants to talk. That's never good."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," May quickly shook her head at her mother.

"It was real. It all feels so real."

"You're young, May. Your hormones are probably out of-"

"Mom, I love him!" she shouted. May looked away from her mother. "I love him so much. He means so much to me. I've never felt like this about anyone. Not Brendan. Not Kyle or Adam. With him, I feel like I am good enough just being me. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Don't say that." Caroline shouted grabbing May's cheeks and forcing May to look directly in her eyes. "If things don't happen the way you want them to, your father and I are always here."

"He was the reason Drew left last night-"

"May, he loves you so much and would die this very moment for your happiness."

"Then maybe he should," May murmured.

Caroline looked sternly at her daughter, "May, I've always taught you never to speak through anger."

"I must take after him then," May silently retorted.

"More than you know." This comment slightly caught May off guard. "Your father couldn't sleep last night either. There are so many girls like you, May, that lose their parents everyday or that have never had parents. Some parents will go off living as if their children don't exist."

"I know!"

"No, you don't!" Caroline shouted, "I don't even know what that feels like. Listen to me, May, and listen to me clearly... I probably shouldn't tell you this but maybe it'll open your eyes. Sabrina lost her mother a couple months ago-"

"Ms. Susan died?"

Caroline shook her head and May starred confused. "She left. Her own parents don't even know where she is. They think Kanto. Then her father left Sabrina with her grandmother to leave to Unova for business. Kanto and Unova are in completely opposite directions to Hoenn in both distance and culture. Then her grandmother was placed in critical condition in Petalburgh City Hospital just a few days ago and he hasn't even called her directly."

"Is Ms. Gretel okay?"

"I don't know. I'm going to visit her later today."

"Why did Susan leave?"

"Who knows? It could've been anything."

"How could she-"

"Nobody really wants to abandon their children but fear sometimes overpowers good judgement."

May stood with her arms crossed looking away from her mother. "I'm sorry," May whispered and looked to her mother with new tears forming in her eyes. Caroline stood and hugged her daughter, wiping her tears. She kissed May's forehead.

"You remind me so much of your father."

May chuckled lightly, "Guess that means I've got to apologize to him next, huh?"

Caroline nodded and began pulling away from her daughter but May held her mother closer and whispered, "I love you, Mommy."

Caroline walked out of the room with May still clutching onto her and smiled. "I love you too."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

After a quick shower and a change of clothing, May walked downstairs to the kitchen where her father was cooking breakfast. It was a rare sight to see her father cooking. Caroline had always seemed to enjoy cooking so much, that Norman was left to help elsewhere in the house. Norman looked up to his daughter as she descended the staircase. He lightly smiled ans she gratefully returned a small grin.

"Good morning, dear. I've made all your favorites: scrambled egg whites, bacon, banana pancakes, and whole wheat toast with nutella."

"Wow, dad. You made so much?"

Norman shrugged placing the last plate of bacon on the table filled with breakfast foods, "Between the five of us, I'm sure we can eat all of it."

"Five? I thought Max was-"

The door slammed open with Max and his young friend behind him as they shouted at each other.

"Hey, kid," Norman shouted over them, "How was the trip?"

"It was okay for an overnight camping trip."

"Our camping trips are much better right?" Norman proudly asked his son.

"Our green house is better." Norman and Max laughed. Norman high-fived Max, "Can Nelson stay for breakfast? I have to show him Professor Oak's new theory of Bedrill psychology."

"Sure," The two ran upstairs and Norman shouted behind them, "Leave that book upstairs when you're ready to leave."

"Alright!" May responded without turning his back.

"Boys." Norman sighed loudly and May stood there lightly laughing along her father. "Sit. Eat."

"Daddd..." Norman pulled out a chair for her and forced her to sit as he sat beside her.

"This is my way of apologizing-"

"Dad-"

"No, May. I should have just listened and not let my temper get the best of me. It's not fair to you and I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright. I'm sorry, too." May said, "It's just... I really care about him, but I'll be fine if things don't work out."

"If he doesn't at least try, then he's not good enough for you. He was a good guy but there's probably someone better," May nodded looking down at the enormous amount of food on the table. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?"

May thought for a moment and looked at her dad, "Yes." May glanced away from her father. "What if it really happened? Would you have let him walk away like that?"

Norman looked down and thought for a moment, "I don't know... I was just so..." he looked up to his daughter, "scared. You're an intelligent young woman and there are some things I know you aren't ready for. Being pregnant with a real baby is one of them. I just hate the idea of anyone mistreating you."

"What would you do?"

"Anything I could. I'm not going to abandon you no matter how mad I get."

Abandon... That word hit her. To be left behind. Forgotten. Ignored. Never abandon. Unlike Sabrina. All alone in that pretty blue house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a living room filled with things that no one used but her.

Here was her own dad, cooking for her. Rooms filled with people ready to devour the food. As if to read her mind, the rest of the crew upstairs came rushing down. Caroline kissed her husband as he placed food on serving plates and she poured orange juice. Sabrina sat next to May taking food from the table as if things never changed from when they were young girls. Max and Nelson came running down and Max grabbed the pancake May had her fork aimed at. She shoved her brother, took another pancake and laughed.

She had parents who loved her and stayed up all night worrying about her and a less than tolerable brother who was there to make her feel less alone. Her father touched her shoulder and she looked at him. May hugged him tightly and softly whispered, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May walked through the hallway wearing just a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tee. Nothing too special but she felt good or at least good enough to pretend everything was okay. She smiled the same smile she gave everyone. Sure things hadn't been the same since she was cheer captain, but things weren't too bad. She had Drew, but now-

"Hey, May!" she turned and Dawn was running to her adorn in her cheerleading outfit. May faked a smile, "I called you last night. What happened?" May shrugged, "Oh no," Dawn shouted. "Your dad hated him?" she curiously asked.

"No... well... yes and no."

"What?"

"He liked him at first but..." May stopped, figuring it wasn't a good idea to tell Dawn about Sabrina.

"But what?'

"He changed his mind."

"Ah. Did he say why?"

"No," May lied. "Now things may change between us."

"You mean you and Drew?" May nodded, "Don't see that happening?"

"You didn't see how angry my dad was." May murmured.

"At least your date didn't go running off before he kissed you."

"Date?" May nodded, "Oh, right. Paul."

"Uh huh." Dawn sighed, "He just ran off when I responded to Kenny."

"Wait, so Kenny was there?" May asked.

"No," Dawn sighed, "He texted me-"

"And you politely ignored?" May hoped she would say next.

"...no. I quickly responded."

"Dawn..."

"What? It was just a text. Took me a half a minute to respond."

"Yea and a half a minute before he walked away." May chuckled, "I've gotta get to class."

"Don't you have to wait for-"

"Goodbye, Dawn." May smiled as she walked away.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

This was shorter than the last one. Enjoy! Song by Jake Coco.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Guys. I actually didn't expect to get as many reviews in such a short period of time especially since there has been a year or two hiatus. For any new readers thank you for committing to this. Just letting you guys know that with College updates are going to be irregular. Right now I am on a break but work is going to pick up soon. So some chapters may come faster than other. Enjoy!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

UnBroken

Chapter 10: _Wicked Game_

_The world was on fire,_

_And no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed what I'd need somebody like you._

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May walked into the Mr. M's classroom and sat quietly at her seat before the bell rang. At that moment, she didn't know whether she had been avoiding Drew or Drew avoiding her. He always meet her at her locker, but she was there a little early and didn't bother to wait for him. May plugged in her headphones and just began listening to the music on her phone. It was some random love song after love song after love song. She skipped each one. Frustrated by the amount of love songs that played she slammed her phone down and pulled out the headphones.

"You okay?" May looked up and suddenly saw Stephanie looking down on her wearing the same blue cheerleading uniform Dawn was wearing earlier. She tossed her phone in her bag upset again.

"Nothing," she grumbled. "I just have to update my I-tunes playlist."

"How did your date with Drew go?"

"Why is everyone asking me about my date with Drew?!" May took out her books and slammed them on the table. "No one asks me how I'm feeling! No it's always... Drew... Drew... Drew! I'm tired of it!"

"I did ask if you were okay."

"Oh, right." May sighed, "I guess I'm not in the greatest mood."

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well."

Just then Drew walked in with a small group of people. May glanced up towards him and then looked back to Stephanie. She shook her head. Stephanie touched her friend's shoulder reassuring her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

The bell rang and Stephanie sat behind her. Drew looked towards May and softly smiled. She quickly looked away. Drew's smile lightly faded as he took his seat beside May. She squirmed pulling a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Hey. You weren't at your locker this morning?"

May shrugged, "I was there earlier."

"But I needed to talk to you-"

Mr. Mr. M shouted quieting the class, "Alright. Alright. The bell rang! Take out your books and shut your mouths. Class has begun!"

"We'll talk later." May whispered.

"May! Is there something you'd like to say to the class?"

"No, sir."

"Good! Let's begin."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"Hey, May!" Drew called as she raced away when the bell rang. "Where are you going?"

"To class," she coldly stated still rushing ahead of her.

He raced and caught her by the wrist. She tried her best to look away from him but when he softly called her name tears swelled into her eyes. She took a deep breath, "May, we need to talk."

"Yes."

"...Privately." May nodded and lead Drew to the boiler room. She still hadn't looked at him. Drew noticed this and when she closed the door, he stood behind her hoping she'd look at him. She felt his presence behind her and took a deep breath. When she turned, she couldn't help but look in his eyes. She remembered how gorgeous his eyes were and how understanding they were as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She looked away, "What did you want to talk about?" He paused for a moment and then looked back at her. Before he could speak... "Look just do it okay."

"Do what?" Drew asked.

"Break up with me because you hate my dad. Just know that I'll never live this down! It hurt!" May's eyes began to swell and turn red. "Almost as much as it hurt when Brendan cheated on me."

"What?" Drew was now more confused as May headed towards the door. He stopped her from leaving buy standing in front of her.

"You heard me! Now let me go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"No, because I'm breaking up with you and I don't care what you have to say!"

Drew stopped and asked softly, "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

He looked at her but she wouldn't look back, "Let me just say this-"

"Drew, I've gotta -"

"Please," he begged and she slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like you needed me to be. I just thought you would be better off talking with your dad."

"I needed to talk to you," May looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

"But I care about you... a lot."

"Doesn't matter."

"May, please."

"Open the door, Drew." Drew looked at her one last time and then slowly began to open the door. May slid out the door. Drew shut the door and banged his fist against the door. Was it really over so soon?

"May!" he shouted but when he opened the door, she hadn't gotten very far. Drew slowly approached her and stood in front of her. He gently lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumb, "You don't want to break up, do you?"

May shook her head and looked away, "No."

"Well that's a start." Drew smiled lightly, "Come on. Let's talk." She nodded and followed him.

"Can I say something?" Drew nodded, "Drew, I... I..." She looked deeply into his green orbs and she seen him smile. Her heart fluttered. He leaned closer and kissed her, knowing the words she was trying to say. Although she enjoyed the kiss, she gently pushed him away. "Drew please I... I love you..." Drew's eyes widen and May looked away. "I love you. That's why I needed to hear from you. I didn't want my dad to hate you even if it was only for a moment... and you don't have to say it-"

"I love you, too."

"-back. I'd understand if you-"

"I love you, too."

"just want to hang out or even-" Drew kissed her wildly and harshly. May responded with a kiss just as rough. Within moments, May and Drew were heavily making out with her May against the wall. May pulled Drew closer by wrapping her arms around his waist. They pulled away with heavy breaths and a smile on their faces.

"I love you, too."

May smiled and looked down as her cheeks turned red with happy tears flowing from her eyes. She looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, May." Drew smiled, "I'm in love with you. I've been trying to tell you for months."

May wiped her eyes and hit him harshly across the chest, "Why did you do that to me? I was convinced you would break up with me."

Drew smiled, "Why would you think that?"

"You said we need to talk."

"We did. I could tell you were upset."

May hit him again. "Never say those four words to me in that order again."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Sure, whatever!" She playfully chuckled.

"Well I still love you."

"I love you, too, but still doesn't mean you're getting away with it."

Drew kissed her again making May's knees quiver. When Drew pulled away and smirked. Just then the bell rang. May whispers a goodbye, but Drew pulls her into him again. She lightly giggles.

"What?" He smirks and then leans into her for a short kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled, "Drew I've gotta go."

"Alright," he lets her go, but grabs her arm again. "Wait!"

"What?" May laughed as Drew pulled her into him so close that their foreheads touched.

"What time am I picking you up tonight?"

"For what?" May smirked lightly.

"For the dance."

"You never asked me to the dance," May responded.

"Come on, May. You told me what color your dress was so we'd match." May smiled.

"What if I told you I made plans with someone else?"

"Plans?" Drew pulled away. "Let's just make this clear. I'm not going to let anyone else take my girlfriend to the dance."

May laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'll say this, if someone was going to pick up it would be at six o'clock. Maybe we'd get some ice cream afterwards."

"Or something to eat," Drew whispered.

"That's if someone asks me."

Drew chuckled and took May's hand, "May, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

May smiled and nodded, "I'll see you at six?" Drew smiled and nodded. "As much as I'd like to stay here and make out with you all day, we've got to get to class."

Drew nodded and took her hand as they snuck out of the boiler room.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Brendan watched May exit her third period, the last class she had with Drew until lunch. That was the only time he'd get to approach her about last night, Sabrina included. So he waited as Drew and May left together. From a distance, he watched them talk. She was smiling brighter than he remember and something seemed different from last night. Perhaps he'd ask her... _if _he could get close enough.

Drew kissed May's cheek before heading in the opposite direction with the a group of friends. The only couple of guys that didn't care where he was from. Brendan didn't care. He just quickly followed in the direction May was headed.

"May," Brendan called after her, but she ignored him. "May... May..."

"What? What? What?" May turned to him and shouted.

"Please listen to me."

"No."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, "I know that kiss meant something."

"Yes it did." She whispered, "It means that you are a stalker."

"But you did enjoy it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit the truth."

"The truth is I should have called my dad when you came through my window." May pulled her arm away from his and began walking away.

"But have you told Drew?"

"Are you trying to black-mail me?"

Brendan walked up to her and whispered, "I just want answers. It's the least you could do."

"I don't owe you anything," May walked away.

"I'll tell him, May." May continued walking away with a middle finger waving in the air.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"You did what?!" Mike and Scott shouted to Brendan.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Black-mailing Norman's little _princess_?" Scott shouted. "You could get sued!"

"I know. I know." Brendan shouted, "It was stupid. I'm just going crazy."

"She's a heartbreaker."

"But he broke her heart," Mike responded quickly.

"I've gotta get her back."

"Well you can't do that with Sabrina." Scott said, "You'd be better off dumping her for someone else."

Brendan tilted his head, thinking, "That'll work."

"Now that has got to be the stupid idea ever," Mike said. "You must not have heard what happened."

"What?"

"Drew told May that he loved her." Brendan's eyes went wide, "They've been walking around here like lovesick puppies since the start of second period."

"Urgh!?" Brendan sighed aloud.

"You'd be better off forgetting about her Brendan. You lost her." Scott responded, "What happened to your little black book? Find your balls and go fuck another girl. I promise you, you'll feel better."

"He's right." Mike said, "Your last chance with her ended when you broke into her room."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Song called Wicked Games by James Vincent McMorrow. I do not own the song. What did you think? Hoping for lots of reviews! :D. Thank you for reading! You are loved and appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm so excited to be updating again. I'm back but this time I'm only doing one story at a time. Should of thought of that earlier and then perhaps I'd have more finished stories than unfinished ones. But anyways here is the story. Enjoy!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

UnBroken

Chapter 11: _Brave and True_

_I'm not a masterpiece, I'm not a shooting star, _

_But I am a warrior, I fight with all my heart, _

_And I found a piece of mine, too good to leave behind, _

_I see the path ahead, and I'll take it step by step..._

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina left her classroom minutes before the last bell rang and gathered her things by her locker. Students left their class rooms and Sabrina waited. This was generally the time Brendan meet Sabrina at her locker. After ten minutes or so of waiting, Sabrina began walking towards the gym keeping her eye out for him. She came upon the corner of the hallway that Brendan and his friends usually occupied. Mike and Scott were there, but no Brendan. She greeted them with a smile and they glanced at each other before nervously smiling as well. Sabrina did not notice this.

"Hey Mike. Scott. Have you seen Brendan around?"

"Why?" Mike asked nervously. "What's up?"

"I was just looking for my boyfriend. Is there a problem?" She questioned even more frustrated that he had the nerve to ask her such a question.

"Yes-" Mike nervously responded. The received a hard hit on the back of the head from Scott.

"What he means to say is that he's running around getting... ummm...assignments... for that... thing," Scott looked to Mike and Mike nodded in response.

"Assignments for... class. He's behind and trying to make up work before report cards go out," Mike added.

"This is only a progress report. He's got two months to get his grades up." Mike and Scott shrugged. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Would you tell him I was looking for him, please?"

"We'll be sure to let him know," Scott said as Sabrina headed towards her own practice.

Sabrina walked towards the locker room and smiled upon seeing Brendan. The closer she got to him the more she recognized another figure she was talking to:a female. It was Gabrielle, again.

"Brendan," Sabrina called, "What are you doing?"

Brendan rolled his eyes and whispered something unheard by Sabrina, "I'll talk to you, later," he said without looking back at her.

"Brendan," Sabrina confused called and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Sabrina, Stop embarrassing yourself," Brendan said aloud and finally turned to her. "I'll talk to you later." He turned back to Gabrielle, who glanced at Sabrina before looking back at Brendan.

"Brendan, please. We need to talk," Sabrina cried, "It's important. What are you doing talking to her anyways?"

"I can talk to whoever I like when I want."

"Brendan..."

"I would've never pictured you to be so clingy, Sabrina," Gabrielle chuckled.

"Look, _Gabrielle-"_

Brendan pushed Sabrina away from Gabrielle and she chuckled. Brendan spoke, "Hey Sabrina. Stop!"

"Look," Gabrielle said aloud to both Brendan and Sabrina, "I don't deal with drama." Gabrielle began to walk away.

"Gabrielle, Wait." She did, "I'll handle this right now."

"Handle what?" Sabrina yelled, "I'm your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." Brendan began, "We were never together like that. Once we slept together, you just assumed."

"But Brendan you said-"

"Forget what I said," Brendan began, "I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to say it before."

Sabrina smiled through tears. She turned quickly away to wipe them away. She then smiled and turned back to the two and smiled a more convincing smile, "It's alright. I can be a little pushy at times." She then looked directly at Gabrielle, "Congratulations."

Sabrina turned away in the direction she came avoiding the locker room. Brendan felt bad for her, then called after her, "Wait, what did you want to say?"

"Nothing," She turned back to him with a half smile, "It's not important anymore."

Sabrina began walking again. When she was far enough away, she ran into the bathroom crying. She stormed into a stall and slammed the door. Sabrina continually hit the back of the stall door and sank to her knees crying into her hands. Her breathing became rigid as she clutched her stomach tightly and then held her mouth. She quickly turned to the bathroom and began puking.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May returns home and tosses her bag on the floor. "May," Caroline gives May a knowing look. May picked up her bag and headed upstairs. "Thank you. How did it go?"

May was quicker to head upstairs pretending she couldn't hear her mother. She tosses her bag on the floor. Her dress for the night was already hanging from the door. Her shoes and jewelry are out as well. Caroline peaks through the door, "How did it go?"

"Okay," May responded, touching the chiffon on her dress. She smiled, "More than okay."

"What happened? Tell me the dets," Caroline sat on May's bed and patted the beside her. May sat beside her mother.

"Promise me, you won't tell dad."

"Why?" Caroline asked quizzically.

"I want to be the one to tell him."

"As long as you tell him everything."

May nodded and smiled. "Drew wasn't upset with me," She nervously pulled her hair behind her ear, "He loves me."

Caroline's eyes grew wide and a gentle smile was formed. "Congratulations," Caroline whispered and touched her daughter's chin. "Then why are you so upset?"

She looked down with tears. She didn't know whether she should tell her mother the truth about Brendan and the attempted blackmail... if it even was blackmail. May didn't want to tell her parents how Brendan stunk into her room and kissed her. She feared even more what Drew would think or do if he found out.

"I'm happy, but... I'm absolutely terrified."

"Love is absolutely terrifying," Caroline kissed May's forehead.

May sighed. "Drew's anything but terrifying."

Caroline looked to her daughter even more confused. "What is it, then?"

"It's nothing." May quickly said and looked up to her mother with a small smile, "I'll figure out something."

"And if you need some ideas-"

"You're right down the hall," May finished. Caroline smiled and hugged her, "Thanks, mommy."

"You're welcome, dear." Caroline rubbed her back and smiled. May smiled back. "Now," Caroline held her hand out. May took a sheet of paper out of her bag and handed it to her mother.

"Do you know how hard it was to get my interim report two days before it was even due?"

Caroline shrugged and took the sheet, "Your problem. Not mine." She skimmed the sheet and then smiled, "Straight A's. Good girl. But what is this?"

May nervously turned away, knowing exactly what her mother was looking at, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. M says 'Although May is very smart and driven, her talking during class can be a disturbance to the other students.'" May shrugged. "Work on it," May nodded.

"So they can come over?" May asked and Caroline nodded, "The stuff you requested are in the fridge."

"Thank you." May hugged her mother and Caroline patted her daughter's head as she pulled away. Caroline stands and walks out the door.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina knocked on the door of the Maple residence and Caroline opened the door. "Sabrina, you didn't walk all the way here by yourself, did you?"

"Yea. Practice was cancelled so I decided I should walk to get a little bit of exercise in." Sabrina smiled, entered the home and immediately headed upstairs.

"Sabrina," Caroline called. Sabrina quickly turned back, "Are you alright? You look depressed."

"I puked a little earlier. That's probably why."

"Alright. I'll bring up some juice."

"Thank you," Sabrina smiled before heading upstairs.

At that moment, Norman walked in from work and ran to his wife. Caroline was taking out some orange juice. Norman rushed beside her and kissed her lightly. "Hello," Caroline chuckled as her held her from behind.

"Look," Norman said and placed a flyer in front of her. Caroline picked it up and smiled.

"Auditions for Petalburgh Performance Group. This Friday?"

"I picked it up for May." Norman said, "I think she'll enjoy it. She hasn't done any after school programs since cheerleading."

"And if she doesn't get in?" Caroline asked as she poured some juice in a glass.

"Then she doesn't get in." Norman said, "At least she'll have something to do if she gets in."

Caroline kissed her husband's cheek and smiled, "Ask her. I'm sure she'll be excited." Caroline headed upstairs and knocked on the door of the guest bedroom.

When she peaked inside, Sabrina was laying down with her computer on her stomach. Caroline handed Sabrina the glass and Sabrina took a sip, "Are you sure you're okay, Sabby?"

Sabrina smiled at her childhood nickname and nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Caroline sat beside her, "I called in a few favors and I've gotten you an appointment with an OB/GYN. We can go in as soon as you like."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure you're being taken care of."

"Thank you, Miss Caroline," Sabrina smiled.

"Aren't you going to the dance?"

"I'm not feeling very well," Sabrina said, "I've decided not to go."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, "It may be just what you need to feel better."

"It'll only make me feel worse. I'm going to take a nap."

Caroline rubbed Sabrina's cheek and stood, "Alright."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door of the Maple residence and Caroline quickly rose to open it. Misty stood at the door and Caroline smiled letting in the girl. Misty carried a long dress hanger with a heavy plastic covering and a medium size tote. Caroline waved to the person in the car as he drove off.

"Hello, dear. You must be Misty."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mom!" May shouted from upstairs, "Who's that?"

"It's Misty."

"Send her up!" May shouted.

"Thank you." Misty said as she took the staircase with her belongings and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Second door on the right. You'll hear the music and probably laughter." Misty nodded and almost ran into Norman. She smiled nervously, quickly apologized and ran upstairs into May's bedroom. Caroline went back into the kitchen to finish preparing snacks.

"Who's that?" Norman asked as he sat beside his wife.

"That's Ash's girlfriend."

"NO?" He asked surprised. "Ash has a girlfriend?"

"I know," Caroline smiled. "Hard to believe."

"She's very pretty." Caroline nodded again. "So there's still hope for Max," Norman whispered taking a cracker from the plate. Caroline chuckled and nodded.

"Here," Caroline handed him the tray of snacks, "Take this -"

The front door opened and Norman and Caroline looked to the door. It was Dawn running. Dawn shouted a brief hello and ran straight upstairs before Caroline and Norman could even respond. They chuckled as they heard the music heighten and laughter increase.

"I knew it was too quiet in here," Norman responded.

"Take this up and I'll be right up."

As he headed upstairs, the music got louder and the giggling increased. He knocked on the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Not yet, dad!" There was a lot of shuffling before May shouted, "Okay!"

The four girls smiled as he entered: a little too perfectly. Misty was seated in a beanbag chair. Stephanie sitting on the computer chair. Dawn and May were sitting on the bed. May rose and took the plate, "Thank you, daddy. Bye bye."

He was quickly shoved out the door as Caroline was headed up the stairs with champagne glasses on a tray and chuckled. There was a small bang and a muffled 'Ouch!'. Caroline entered the room and the girls were holding back laughs as Dawn clutched her foot. Norman stood behind her unnoticed by the chuckling girls.

"Sorry, I hit my toe," Dawn quickly said. Caroline lightly shook her head and entered with the glasses. May smiled and took the a bucket of ice with a large wine shaped bottle in it.

For a moment, Misty looked worried, "I don't drink."

May held up the bottle and smiled, "It's sparkling cider."

Caroline took the bottle from May and opened it. She poured it in the five glasses she brought up. One for each of the girls and one for herself. Each girl grabbed one and Caroline took the last one. She rose her glass, "To four lovely young women."

They each rose a glass and sipped.

"Hey," Norman responded. "I wanted one too."

"Daddy you promised!" Norman chuckled as May tried to shut him out. "Mom!"

"She's right Norman. No boys... _or men._"

"Fine. I get it." Norman headed downstairs.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Now, May-"

"No spills. I know, Mom."

"Enjoy, girls."

"Thank you, Mrs. Maple." The other girls said together as Caroline exited.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

It's 6 o'clock and Drew sits in his car taping on the wheel. He is parked on in the street. A knock on his window scared him but Drew sighed and opened the door. Jared shook hands with Drew as he got out of the car.

"Wouldn't have pinned you as a scardy cat?"

"After what happened yesterday, you'd be a tad bit freaked out too."

"I've heard rumors of how bad he could be," Jared responded. Drew gave him a confused look and Jared chuckled. "The first guy May dated: Her dad used his Sloking against him and had him in the hospital for weeks."

Drew's eyes widened, "Dude... That's illegal."

"That's why it was a rumor." Jared laughed as they headed to the door. Drew sighed and took a long breath, "But the guy did get kicked out and has barely said anything else to her besides hello and goodbye."

"I got kicked out yesterday," Drew whispered as he rang the doorbell.

Jared chuckled, "That's what love'll do to ya."

"You don't know what _I'll do to ya _if you don't shut up."

Norman opened up and Drew and Jared gave wide smiles. "Hello Drew and..."

"Jared. I'm Stephanie's date."

"Good. Good." Norman nodded, "Come in, you two."

Jared and Drew entered. Caroline stood from the couch and smiled, "Hello. The girls have been getting ready for hours."

"Sounds like them," Jared grinned.

"I'll go check on the girls," Caroline smiled, "Help yourself to the snacks on the table."

Jared looked to Drew then to the snacks. He smirked, "Don't mind if I do." Drew watched Jared head towards the food table. Drew was headed to sit beside Jared when...

"Drew, can we talk?" Norman asked. Drew nodded and followed Norman into the kitchen.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Caroline knocked on May's door and enters. All the girls are fully dressed. Stephanie sits on the computer chair eating. May sits on her bed with her face in the handheld mirror, while Dawn is doing Misty's makeup.

"Hello, Miss Caroline," Just as Misty spoke, Dawn accidentally poked her in the eye. "Ouch!" Misty clutched her eye.

Dawn shouted, "Darn it! Misty, You've got to keep still."

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this." Dawn chuckled for a moment and finished Misty's makeup. Misty smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Thank you, Dawn!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Misty joined up and looked out the window. "That's Ash. I know it."

"Could be anybody," Stephanie said as she lightly spun in May's chair.

"Well, Drew and Jared are already here."

Stephanie knocked over some of May's things and almost slipped out of the chair. Her eyes went wide and chuckled embarrassed. "Be careful. Let's not destroy _all _of May's things," May said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Stephanie quickly said with her hand at his head. "How long have they been here?"

"Just minutes," Caroline then looked over the girls, "You all look very beautiful."

"Thank you," They all said together.

"Who's your date tonight, Dawn?"

"Kenny."

May looked to Dawn and Whispered, "But I thought-"

"It's complicated." Dawn quickly responded.

From the outside, they all could hear a loud speeding engine and even louder music. Dawn rolled her eyes, "That's Kenny." The car door slammed and a doorbell was soon heard.

"Are you girls ready?"

They all nodded, "We'll be done in a minute."

Caroline nodded and headed downstairs again, but this time to Norman and Drew shaking hands.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Sabrina had been listening to the girls for the last couple of hours laughing and listening to music. She was even listening in on them when they were helping Misty pick from the dresses her sisters bought. Although she wanted to go to the dance, she couldn't. Not without Brendan. She couldn't understand how she fell for his trap: those beautiful eyes and those perfect words had gotten the best of her. Sabrina wouldn't dare tell that to May especially after what May told her just yesterday. She didn't realize it until now that she had been rubbing her tummy. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, little guy," she giggled. She didn't know whether it was even sane to talk to her child so early, but she did it anyways. "You're really in there aren't you?... I don't know why I'm expecting you to respond or kick or something... Mommy's hasn't been the very best mommy. Heck, I'm too young to be a mommy but... You're here... So I guess... I guess I am."

Just then Sabrina's eyes began to swell, not enough to to cry but she knew if she'd kept thinking about what happened she would. She clutched her tummy tighter. "Mommy, can't wait to see you and count your little fingers and your little toes. You're going to grow up strong and healthy. And..." Sabrina began crying again. "I'll never let anyone hurt you... ever. I'll never leave you. Okay..."

Sabrina began crying. She felt little butterflies in her belly, held her tummy and smiled. "That's you, isn't it, huh?" The little fluttering became only slightly stronger. "You're trying to make me feel better aren't you? Already proving to be stronger than mommy." She smiled as she feel back to sleep as she listened across the hall to May and her friends leaving the room next door.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is Brave and True by Savanna Outen. I didn't expect this too be so long. It's almost twice as long as my normal updates. Hope you enjoyed. I felt I rambled a bit at times. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for your time and reading this. Please Please Please review! See you next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I am just excited to be updating again. Thanks for the support and I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am. Please read and review. Sorry it was late. I've been soo busy with work and a new story idea including Royalty, Pirates: A Tale of Love, Lust and Desire. I'll keep you guys posted.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

UnBroken

Chapter 12: _Piano_

_I could write a song on my new piano_

_I could sing about how love is a losing battle_

_But I'd rather make a song that could play on the radio_

_That makes you want to grab your lover's hand_

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

The girls glided doe the staircase of May's home. Caroline and Norman smiled at their daughter. May wears a strap-less green chiffon high low dress with a beaded belt at the natural waist. Dawn wore a yellow dress with a short extra fluffy tulle skirt. Misty wore a short light blue A-line dress with a silver pendant at the waist line and a ruffled skirt. Stephanie wore a pink one sleeved dress that roused throughout and hung tight to her small hips. Its only sleeve had black rhinestone throughout.

Drew smiled as May descended the staircase, "You look stunning."

"Thank you."

"But you choose the color that resembles my hair."

May smiled and whispered, "I chose the color that matched your eyes."

As Misty approached, Ash started smiling quickly and even began to slowly blush. "You look... nice... I mean good... Yea. Really good."

"Thank you," Misty whispered.

Jared chuckled looking to Ash with his back turned to Stephanie. " Aww... The kid is blushing."

"Shut up, Jared." Ash called back. Just then Stephanie cleared her throat. Jared quietly turned to face her. His mouth dropped and formed words but none came out except...

"Wow..." He didn't say anything else. That's when Stephanie smiled.

"Dawn, you look really really hot," Kenny whispered. Dawn faked a smile and then looked to May and rolled her eyes. May lightly laughed.

"I think we'd better be heading off." Drew smiled, "Jared, put your tongue back in your mouth and let's go." The four couples walked out the door.

"Be back by 10, girls."

"We will!"

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Norman watched the four couples through the window, but particularly May and Drew. May and Drew had walked hand in hand to his car and Drew opened the door for May as she entered with a smile. Once Drew sat in the driver's seat, May leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. Drew moments later drove off.

Caroline touched her husband's shoulder. He turned her head to look at her, "Soon, she'll be headed to prom..."

"And then college..." Norman continued, "It's going too fast."

"Don't worry." Caroline looked out the window as the rest of the cars followed Drew's. "She'll be fine."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Light music played and blue mood lighting circled the gym. The room was filled but May and her friends hadn't arrived yet. Brendan stood by the snacks table with two drinks in his hand, which was conveniently placed near the gym entrance. He slowly poured two glasses of juice facing the door waiting for May. When he finished, May still hadn't arrived. He sighed and walked over to his date, Gabrielle. She smiled in her tight sleeveless short floral dress. She thanked him with a kiss and he smiled in response.

"It looks great in here," he commented.

"We've been working on this for months," Gabrielle smiled.

"That's what happens when they put someone like you on the planning committee: perfection." Brendan lifted his glass to her and she taped her glass with him. People weren't dancing just yet. The party wouldn't start for another ten minutes. Brendan was still looking towards the entrance and Gabrielle noticed this.

"You're expecting someone?"

"No... Yes. Scott said he'd be here. So I'm looking out for him."

"I seen him walk in earlier."

"Really?"

"Yea. He's over by the DJ."

Brendan turned and silently sighed as Gabrielle turned her head and pointed. "I'm going to go over and say hi, really quick."

"Alright," Brendan kissed her cheek and headed over. He shimmed through hundreds of students and finally made it through to the DJ where Scott was clutching nearby a cute blonde girl. He approaches them. Scott eyes him as he approaches.

"Brendan," Scott said angrily.

"Scott and..." He looks to the girl and she lightly blushes as he leans forward and kisses her hand.

"That's Melissa," Scott said as he took Melissa's hand away from Brendan.

"Oh... Mel. I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks," she giggled. "All good things I hope."

"Great things." Brendan smiles, "I just need to borrow Scott here for a moment."

"Alright."

"Excuse me," Scott said and walked away from Melissa with Brendan. "What do you want?" Scott almost shouted.

"This isn't going well." Brendan paced, "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Look, Brendan," Scott sighed angrily. "I'm sorry you feel so bad, but it's not my problem."

"Blue's May's favorite color."

"Who cares?" Scott silently whispers beyond upset. "You've got Gabrielle in a dress. She's looking fine as hell. I can't help if May's favorite color is blue and the room is blue. But now your complaining is getting in the way of my fun with Mel."

"I'm sorry my pain is an inconvenience to you."

"Brendan, that's not fair," Scott shouted, "You've been upset for months. I can't take it. I'm going to head over to Melissa before someone steals my date. Then I want you to head over to Gabrielle, because I think you need someone like her. Goodbye, Brendan."

Scott headed back to Melissa and he was right. Someone else had already approached her, but Scott cut right in. He smiled and grabbed her hand as they both began speaking. The new guy that had talked to her had walked away from him. Brendan watched what was happening and looked back to Gabrielle. Gabrielle was speaking to one of her friends and their dates. She looked back towards him and smiled. He smiled back. At that moment, the DJ came to the stage.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Petalburgh High School!" Shouts were heard and music got louder. Brendan headed back towards Gabrielle. "Are you ready to party?!" More shouts are heard. "I hear your football team has made it to the FINALS!" More shouts! "Let's hear it for your Petalburgh football players!" Brendan looked towards Gabrielle and she smirked, clapping looking directly having him. Just at that moment, May and Drew entered. Brendan looked away from Gabrielle and to May. Brendan's jaw dropped and he stopped in his place.

Party music played and dance was taking place surrounding him knocking him back into reality as he was being knocked around by dancing students. He headed back to Gabrielle, who hadn't noticed him looking at May. He held Gabrielle closer, kissed her cheek and invited her to dance. She smiled and agreed. He lead her towards the dance floor in a clear enough spot so that if May was looking ahead, she would be able to clearly see him. As Gabrielle and Brendan danced, he watched May but she didn't bother looking at him. She was looking at _him..._

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

May lead Drew through the crowd and first headed to the snack table, where she picked up two cups and handed one to Drew. He whispered a thank you and smiled. She smiled back as she took a sip. He kissed her cheek and looked around the room. They were very close. When May leaned closer to say something in Drew's ear, Dawn and Stephanie came from behind her and dragged her to the dance floor.

Drew laughed and two people approached him: Jared and Thomas. Jared and Thomas had become close to Drew ever since he came a couple of months before. Luckily he had found friends that hadn't cared where he came from.

"How was the drive over?" Thomas asked.

"Fine."

"Alright," Drew responded watching May in the distance. May was laughing and dancing with her girls having fun. Occasionally she would look towards him and smile.

"How was the dad?" Thomas asked Drew.

Drew sighed, "Why does everyone think I'm scared of May's dad?"

"Because you are..." Jared said. Jared looked over to Thomas. "This guy was sitting in his car waiting for me or Ash to come by so he wouldn't have to go in by himself."

"That is a scardy cat action." Thomas quickly said.

"Okay. Fine," Drew said, "May's dad is probably scarier than most of the people, I have interacted with. But trust me..." Drew looked towards May once more and May was looking back at him almost as if she was seducing for a dance, "She is definitely worth it." Drew handed his drink over to Jared, who instead dropped it. Drew shrugged and didn't look back. He headed right to May and spun her right into him. Jared followed Drew to Stephanie and danced with her.

Brendan walked the two as he danced closely to Gabrielle, who was too busy dancing to see what Brendan was doing. The few times she looked at him, he was looking at her or around him. Nothing too unusual. So she danced again. Brendan felt his phone ring in his pocket and looked. A missed call from Barry and a few messages.

"Who's that, Brendan?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"Barry. It's not important." Brendan turned it off and showed it to Gabrielle. He smiled and spun her around twice back and into her arms. Gabrielle laughed and Brendan smiled for a moment before looking back at May, who was no where to be seen.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"Are you sure you wanna do this, May? Wouldn't want to mess up your pretty dress?" Drew shouted across the stage as he tossed his jacket to the side and unclipped the buttons at his wrist. Together they had snuck past through the teachers and the other students into the newly renovated battle stage. Although the lights were off, the moon's light from the glass ceiling providing more than enough light for Drew and May to battle.

"Aren't you a gentlemen?" May smiled sarcastically. "Worrying about little old me? What about you?"

"Me?" He questioned and chuckled.

"Will your ego be completely shot when you lose ?"

"In your dreams, love." Drew smirked, "Roseila, Go!"

He threw the Pokeball up with the grace of the dance. Roselia appeared with its petals circling itself as it descended from the air. Its petal hands were raised and her eyes closed.

"Beautifly! Take the Stage!" She stepped forward and tossed the ball high. Beautifly flew upward spinning with her wings wrapping itself. When Beautifly showed her wings little drops of light surrounded Beautifly's wings.

"Beautiful entrance."

"Thanks!" May called, "Beautifly. Swift." Beautifly sped forward. Roselia didn't move, it stayed still with the same smirk Drew gave.

'Why hasn't he moved yet?' May thought.

Amidst her thought, Drew shouted, "Jump to dodge!" Roselia's eyes shot open and it jumped high above Beautifly. Beautifly then dove upward. "Magical leaf," Drew called. Roselia's petals lit up and spherical leaves sped forward and attacked.

"Beautifly, Gust!" Beautifly's wings sped quickly stopping the attack but not pushing it any further. "Come on Beautifly! Faster!" Its wind speed sped but the leaves were too strong. They stayed stagnant and soon fell to the ground.

"Roselia, Solar beam!" Roselia's petals rose as a beam grow overheard and moments later attacked.

"Beautifly, dodge and string shot." Beautifly gracefully dodged the beam by circling it and tied Roselia's body together with the string that flew from its noseavoiding the two flowered arms. Drew smirked, "Solar beam."

"Roselia, Petal dance." Roselia's petal dance released itself from Beautifly's string shot and attacked Beautifly before its solar beam launched. "Direct hit."

Beautifly fell to the ground. May growled lowly and then shouted to Beautifly, "Get up, Beautifly!" It slowly rose to the sky again. "Swift!" Beautifly shook itself and sped forward.

"Magical Leaf!" Leaves spread forward with increased speed.

"Faster Beautifly!" May shouted. Beautifly sped right through the Roselia's attack. "Direct hit with minimal damage to Beautifly."

It was now Drew's turn to growl. "Up, Roselia!" This time he shouted, "Solar Beam! One more time!" This solar beam was stronger than the others.

May smirked and nodded. She the shouted too, "Beautifly, Solar Beam!"

"Full Power!" Drew and May shouted at the same time. A circle of light grew above each Pokémon and at the same moment, they both attacked. Drew and May both closer their eyes as the light shone brightly. As the attacks collided, an explosion occurred, slightly shaking the building. Dust filled the air. Drew and May looked at each other slightly frightened as doors opened. Both silently recalled their Pokémon, grabbed their belongings and ran in the opposite direction of the open door.

Hand in Hand, they ran. May pulled Drew into a nearby Janitor's closet. After the door closed, the voices they heard passed and soon faded away. Both took a deep breath and turned to face each other. They both smiled.

"That was absolutely exhilarating," May whispers.

"I don't know if I would call it that?"

"What would you call it then?"

"Expulsion. I would call it an expulsion."

May smirked and leaned in closer to his ear, "Only if we get caught."

Drew smirked as well and leaned forward. Realizing how close they were, May began to blush and then he kissed her. When he looked ahead of her, he smirked, "You still didn't win."

"Neither did you..." May smirked, "Come on. Let's head back."

"Alright."

Drew peaked out the door and pulled May out. May took his arm as they walked down the hallway towards the loud music.

"This song is for the lover's out there tonight. You know who you are," the DJ said.

A smoother slower paced song played. He lead her to the dance floor and spun her, "Looks like we came back at the right time."

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. From the other side of the gym, Ash nervously danced with Misty and Jared with Stephanie, but Dawn sat and watched the other dance. Kenny was across the room chatting and laughing with his friends. Dawn sighed beside the food table. Just then Paul stood beside her, "Someone looks lonely."

Dawn looked to him with a gentle smirk, "I thought you didn't do school dances."

"I made an exception for you," Paul smirked. "Since we are dating."

"Starting tomorrow," Dawn quickly added.

Paul shrugged, "Small detail." Paul held out his hand still smirking. "Let's dance." Dawn nodded and took his hand as she lead him to the dance floor. He held her close and spun her. It felt like magic, a thing that always ends too soon.

Just then, Kenny taped Dawn's shoulder. Kenny smiled, "May I cut in?" Dawn looks between the two. Paul said nothing, as he spun her away from Kenny, "Come on, Dawn. This is my night."

Dawn turned to Kenny still holding Paul's hand. "Kenny, it's one dance. We've been together all night." She turned back to Paul and continued dancing.

"He's not even supposed to be here-" Kenny cut in between them.

"Kenny, why are you acting like this?"

"You were the one who left her alone," Paul added with a sly smirk. Paul held out a hand for Dawn and she gently took it. Before turning into him once more, Kenny threw a punch to Paul. Paul caught it in his grasp and Kenny punched him underhand. There was a wildfire of punches thrown. The couples back away from each other and they surrounded the two shouting chants.

"Hey!" Dawn called, "Stop it!"

May rushed to pull Dawn away from the feuding guys, but Drew quickly pushes both Dawn and May away from the fight as two teachers pull Kenny and Paul away from each other. One of the teachers just happened to be Mr. M. The slow music was still playing because the DJ was too focused on the fight.

"Meet me outside!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "I don't need to fight you anymore. You already have a black eye." Brendan rushed beside Kenny.

"Kenny. Stop it," Brendan whispered.

Kenny payed Brendan no mind and shouted at Paul. "Keep rolling your eyes behind your back. Maybe you'll find your brain!" Kenny shouted.

"HEY!" Ms M's shouted, "GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Mr. M, that's a little outrageous." Brendan stood up for his teammate, "It's homecoming for the football players."

"I don't care if he was Arceus!"

"Kick Paul out! He started it," Brendan then added.

Dawn stopped forward, "Kenny threw the first punch! I was here."

"She's only saying that because they're dating."

"I'll kick all four of you out!" Mr. M shouted, "Come on Paul and Kenny." Kenny and Paul stare each other down. "Now!" Kenny and Paul exit the party and Mr. M. sighs and looks around him and students are still standing, "Clear out."

"Well!" The DJ announced, "That was unfortunate. I'm going to take a break and we'll enter the 'listen to prerecorded music' phase of the night be back soon."

The DJ tapped a button on his equipment and the moment when music began playing he jumped of the stage to speak with a teacher. The music played loudly and the kids dispersed. May looked to Dawn.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine." Dawn responded, "I didn't think they would have started fighting over me."

"Don't let your head get any bigger than it already is." Brendan added to May's dismay. She immediately crossed her arms as he spoke, "Kenny doesn't even like you that much. Kenny and Paul were always rivals. You just so happened to be important to Paul."

"Shut up, Brendan!" Dawn shouted over the loud music. "No one asked you."

"Well he was my friend. I don't need to be asked anything."

"Brendan," a new voice approached. It was Gabrielle, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Gab." Brendan started and turned to kiss her cheek. May's eyes grew wide with anger. Brendan noticed it and smirked.

"Hello, Gabrielle," Dawn politely responded noticing May's frustration.

"Dawn... May..."

"Gabrielle..." May said just as coldly as Gabrielle did. "I didn't think you two would end up together," May added.

"Well, Brendan asked me to go with him yesterday." She smiled up at Brendan. Then added, "It was quite a surprise."

"Brendan, May I talk to you alone?" May dragged Brendan outside against Drew's pleas. Brendan shrugged and winked at Gabrielle saying he's be alright. Brendan glared at Drew, then smirked. In his mind, he was happy that May was jealous. Now was his chance.

When they were far enough away from all the crowds, May looked at Brendan right in the eyes, but before she could speak, Brendan began.

"You just couldn't keep your eyes off me," he chuckled.

"What?!" May shouted displeased at the acquisition.

"I'll take you back. Just this once."

"Oh, shut up, Brendan!" May began, "What do you think you are doing out there with Gabrielle? You are supposed to be with Sabrina."

"Sabrina and I were never together. We pretended."

"Thar's not what it looked like."

"Well it was just a fling." Brendan blankly stated, "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

"I wouldn't," May responded, "But I would have never abandon someone I love."

"Well I never loved her."

May paused and looked at him fuming with anger, "Brendan, she loved you!"

"That's her fault!"

"She's pregnant!" May shouted and then looked around remembering she was still in public. Luckily the loud music and didn't draw any attention to them.

"Who's the father?"

May whispered, "How could you say that?"

"You know you thought it to."

"Well," May couldn't disagree with that, but she crossed her arms anyways, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Brendan started, "It's not my responsibility."

Brendan turned to walk away towards the gym. May was too shocked to respond. Brendan had found his way back to Gabrielle, who was now away from Drew and Dawn. She entered the gym dismayed again. She pulled her hair back frustrated that not only did she tell Brendan the truth but she also had broken Sabrina's trust.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

End. Thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you think. I haven't written a Pokemon battle in a long time so forgive me if it doesn't make sense or if it isn't as good. But hey, Practice makes perfect. I'm going to try to keep all my updates from now on at least ten pages normal formatting or as close to it as possible. This song is Piano by Ariana Grande.


End file.
